Secret inavoué
by Vampirella-EmmettBellaEdward
Summary: Ils se rencontrent alors qu'ils ne sont que des enfants pensant que rien ne pourraient les séparer. Puis en grandissant les choses ne sont pas forcément aussi évidente et simple. Bon ou mauvais choix, ils chercheront à cacher à tout prix leurs démons qui les ronges. Entre amitié, amour, trahisons, les non dits et rancœurs, pourront ils en sortir intacte? Rien n'est moins sûre.
1. La rencontre

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais ma famille me surnomme Bella, Je n'ai que huit ans mais je sais déjà que la vie ce n'est pas toujours tout rose, j'ai perdu ma maman il y a quelques années dans un accident de voiture dont je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs, heureusement que mon frère Emmett qui est mon faux jumeau est là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui. Mon père Charlie a décidé que nous devions quitter l'Arizona pour aller a Forks, ça devenait trop pénible de rester là bas pour lui, alors il avait accepté cette mutation pour tourner une page. Je ne voulais plus voir mon papa aussi malheureux donc j'avais dit oui.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de me préparer pour la rentrée dans ma nouvelle école. J'étais assez anxieuse car je ne connaissais personne mais ça sera seulement le temps des premiers jours, enfin je l'espérai. Je pouvais remercier papa de ne pas avoir emménagé ici à une autre période où j'aurai dû reprendre l'école en plein milieu d'année.

-Bella, Emmett, dépêchez vous, on va être en retard! Cria mon père depuis l'étage en dessous.

-Oui papa, on arrive! Répondis je à mon tour.

Je pris mon sac puis descendis les escaliers sans me précipiter en même temps que mon frère qui lui courrait presque. Je pris mon petit déjeuné rapidement avant de prendre ma veste et de l'enfiler. Je vais ensuite dans la voiture de mon père où ce dernier était déjà installé, accompagné de mon frère. La route se passa en silence alors que je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts. Lorsque l'on arriva devant l'école, Emmett et moi sortons de la voiture et j'embrasse mon père en lui disant au revoir alors que mon frère lui faisait un signe de main.

\- Je suis désolé les enfants de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner à cause du travail.

\- Ce n'est pas grave papa, je suis avec Emmett.

\- Je viendrais vous chercher à 16 heures 30 les enfants, passez une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi papa. Disions Emmett et moi d'une même voix.

Je marche derrière Emmett en lui tenant la main alors qu'on était déjà dans la cour remplie de personnes. Je commençais à paniquer, j'avais peur de me retrouver toute seule dans la classe sans mon frère alors que je ne connaissais personne. Mon frère m'entraîna avec lui vers les affiches pour voir dans quelle classe on était.

\- Emmett tu peux aussi trouver ma classe s'il te plaît?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais j'en suis sûr que l'on sera ensemble. Me rassura t-il quelque peu.

Pendant qu'il regardait les affiches, moi je regardais autour de moi, Il y avait déjà des groupes de personnes, certainement une répartition de chaque classe.

\- Tiens regarde on est là. M'annonça t-il en souriant. On est dans la même classe.

\- Chouette je me retrouve pas toute seule comme ça. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire

\- Regarde il y a qui dans notre classe. Me dit-il

Je regardais la liste et je constatais que je ne connaissais personnes. Je soupirais en me disant qu'il y avait mon frère alors tout allait bien pour moi. Je regardais là où nous devions nous rendre puis tenant toujours la main de mon frère, je souriais doucement avançant sous le préau comme l'indiquait l'affiche. Il y avait déjà un groupe d'élève, certainement les gens de ma future classe.

Ensuite j'entendis la cloche qui retentissait, mon frère et moi on attendit que la maîtresse vienne nous chercher avec le reste de mes camarades. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment jusqu'à la salle de classe dont la maîtresse ouvrit la porte puis elle nous laissa passer. Emmett se dirigea vers une table dans le fond. Je remarquais rapidement que les tables était de trois personnes. J'étais entre mon frère et un autre garçon que je regardais alors que celui ci regarda droit devant le fixais toujours jusqu'au moment ou je détournais la tête parce que mon frère m'avait lancé un mot.

"Arrête de regarder ton voisin

comme ça et un conseil ferme

la bouche tu baves ah ah ah!"

Je devenais toute rouge à cause de mes rougissements qui à chaque fois, quand j'étais gênée, apparaissait. Je regardais la maîtresse en espérant qu'elle ne me voyait pas et je répondis à Emmett.

"Tu mens je baves pas

et je ne le regardais même pas."

"Arrête de mentir toi je

vais faire dans mon pantalon

tellement que c'est flagrant."

Pendant que je lisais ce mot Emmett se mit à éclater de rire. Tout le monde se retournait et nous regarda certainement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La maîtresse aussi, elle s'approchait en nous fixant, elle prit le mot et le lisait tout haut.

Je baissais la tête tellement que j'étais mal à ce moment là. Je me disais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire, j'étais morte de honte alors qu'Emmett était mort de rire tout le contraire de moi. Quand la maîtresse lût le passage où Emmett allait se faire dessus, il devint tout rouge à son tour cessant alors de rire. Edward nous regarda avec un sourire qui en disait long cette fois c'est sûr c'était la pire journée de ma vie, j'étais tellement morte de honte que j'aurais voulu me faire toute petite.

La matinée passa rapidement et quand la sonnerie retentit signalant qu'il était midi, je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle mais j'attendais mon frère dans le couloir, il arriva peu de temps après vers moi puis on prit la direction de la cantine. On suivait des élèves vu qu'on ne savait pas vraiment où ça se trouvait. Puis quelqu'un nous appela je me retournais en même temps qu'Emmett et je voyais Edward courir vers nous.

\- Edward! Qu'est ce que tu as? Demandais-je surprise

\- Je voulais vous demander si on pouvait manger ensemble ce midi? Répondit-il gêné

\- Bien sûr! Répondit mon frère.

Alors nous marchions jusqu'à la cantine puis une fois à l'intérieur, on prit tous un plateau et on se mit a une table de 4 vu que l'on était que trois. On mangea tranquillement personne ne parlait à notre table. Ce fut Edward qui décida de couper le silence.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes faux jumeaux? Demanda-t-il

\- Oui même si ça ne se voit pas. Répondit mon frère avec un grand sourire comme s'il était fier d'avoir une sœur comme moi qui est née avec une maladresse naturelle,

\- Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs? Demandais-je à Edward

\- Oui j'ai deux sœurs qui sont jumelles elles ont 7 ans mais ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Nous dit-il en souriant. Et vous avez quel âge? Reprit il

\- On va avoir 9 ans dans 1 semaine le 13 septembre, L'informa Emmett fier de lui. Et toi t'as quel âge?

\- J'ai eu 9 ans le 21 juin

Puis nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien enfin surtout mon frère et Edward car moi j'écoutais plus que je ne parlais pour faire un peu plus connaissance. La sonnerie retentit et nous retournâmes dans la classe. L'après midi passa assez vite et mon père nous attendait à la sortie. On salua Edward rapidement puis on courrait jusqu'à la voiture.

Quand nous étions rentré chez nous, papa nous informa qu'il a été invité chez les Cullen se soir pour manger. A cet information, je montais en haut et je pris ma douche ne sachant pas à quel heure on allait rentrer puis quand j'étais prête, je fis mes devoirs pour ne pas avoir de retard.

Il était dix neuf heures quand papa nous appela Emmett et moi pour dire qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je descendis rapidement en prenant ma veste suivit d'Emmett puis nous allâmes tous les trois dans la voiture de police de mon papa. Après un certains temps qui m'a paru long, nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison magnifique. On sotit de la voiture puis s'approcha de la maison prenant la main de papa. Ce dernier frappa à la porte puis une dame ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour Charlie, les enfants. Nous salua la dame.

\- Bonjour madame! Répondîmes en cœur Emmett et moi.

\- Appelez moi Esmé les enfants et voici mon mari Carlisle.

Après avoir dit bonjour au parent d'Edward, celui-ci vint nous voir puis il nous emmena dans une chambre où il y avait deux filles qui devait être les sœurs d'Edward.

\- Alice, Rosalie je vous présente Emmett et Bella. Nous présenta t-il à ses sœurs.

\- Bonjour moi c'est Alice et ma sœur Rosalie. Se présenta t-elle à son tour.

\- Bonjour! Répondîmes Emmett et moi en cœur.

Ensuite nous parlâmes un peu pour apprendre à se connaître jusqu'au moment où les parents d'Edward nous appelèrent pour qu'on aille manger. On descendit puis je m'installais à la table me mettant entre mon papa et mon frère. Nous mangeâmes calmement quand Esmé commença à parler avec mon frère et moi.

\- Alors les enfants votre journée s'est bien passée? Nous demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui la rentrée s'est bien passée madame. Répondis je.

\- C'est dommage qu'il ne fasse pas beau ici, le soleil me manque déjà. Soupira mon frère.

\- Ma chérie appelle moi Esmé. Et oui Emmett, le soleil se fait très rare ici.

Je lui souriais timidement puis continuais de manger en fixant de temps à autres Edward et ses sœurs. Quand le repas se termina, nous saluâmes tout le monde puis nous rentrâmes à la maisons. J'allais directement me coucher étant fatiguée de cette journée.


	2. Jeux et photos

Je tiens à remercier à la première correctrice du premier chapitre ainsi que la deuxième du second.

Point de vu de Bella:

Deux jours venaient de passer, c'était le mercredi et comme à chaque fois ce jour là, je n'avais pas école l'après midi. La matinée c'était déroulé rapidement et papa venait nous chercher Emmett et moi le avaient manger rapidement quand papa nous annonça que les Cullen avaient appelés papa pour savoir si l'ont voulaient passer l'après midi chez eux, papa avait accepté comme ça il n'avait pas besoin de courir partout avant d'aller travailler. J'avouais être impatiente d'y aller et je voyais mon frère qui lui souriait d'impatience tout autant que moi. Après avoir finit de manger, je débarrassais la table puis monta dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements afin de me sentir plus à l'aise. J'enfilais un jean et un swett puis mes baskets et ensuite je me rendais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

\- Les enfants c'est l'heure de partir.

\- Oui cinq minutes on arrive. Répondit Emmett en faisant la même chose que moi.

Je me brossais rapidement la dents puis rinça ma bouche et je descendais les escaliers,enfilant ma veste qui pendait sur le porte manteau. Emmett arrivait peu de temps après faisant la même chose que moi. Nous sortions ensuite de la maison pour grimper dans la voiture et papa démarra la voiture peu de temps après qu'on ai tous attachés nos ceinture.

\- Je suis content que vous vous êtes fait des amis. Ils sont gentils les Cullen. Avoua mon père en souriant.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Bella tu ne dis rien? Me questionna Emmett en me regardant.

\- Ouais ils sont tous très gentils. Répondis je en souriant tout en regardant la route par le vitre.

J'apercevais enfin la villa au loin, même si je l'avais déjà vue, je la trouvais encore plus magnifique. Tout le monde était déjà dehors pour nous accueillir. Je sortais de la voiture une fois celle ci et arrêtait puis je me dirigeais vers la famille Cullen allant saluer tout le monde sauf Edward que j'avais déjà vue un peu plus tôt à l'école.

\- Bonjour Charlie, les enfants. Nous saluait Carlisle en souriant.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Répondit on en cœur mon frère et moi.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle les enfants. Affirma t-il.

\- Bonjour les enfants! Esmée, Carlisle. Salua à son tour papa d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Saluait les trois enfants Cullen

\- Bell's Em' je viendrais vous chercher en fin de journée amusez vous bien! Avait dit mon père avant de saluer les parents de nos amis et de partir.

\- Venez on va dans ma chambre,c'est la plus grande. Déclara Edward.

J'avais pas quitté mon père des yeux, le regardant partir vers sa voiture. J'espérais qu'avec le temps et maintenant que nous habitions ici le voir sourire un peu plus mais il était toujours aussi triste. Je soupirais en me retournant vers mes amis puis on rentrait dans la maison.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'on allait faire de la journée mais j'étais sûr qu'on allait vraiment bien s'amuser. Je montais les escaliers à la suite des autres pendant qu'Emmett parlait avec Edward jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la chambre de ce dernier. C'était une grande et vraiment belle chambre, elle devait faire facilement deux fois la mienne.

\- Bon les gens ça vous dit de jouer à action ou vérité? Demanda Emmett en souriant.

\- Ouais, j'adore ce jeu! S'écria Alice en sautillant.

\- A la poisse, je le déteste moi. Grimaça Edward en soupirant.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce jeu, mais je ne disais rien sachant que j'allais devoir y jouer de force connaissant mon frère. Ont s'installaient tous par terre faisant une petite ronde puis Emmett se porter volontaire pour commençait. Il regarda tout le monde jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur moi et une légère grimace diabolique se forma sur mon visage.

\- Bell's action ou vérité? Me demanda Emmett.

\- Vérité! Marmonnais je aussitôt.

\- Comment trouves tu Edward?

Je fronçais les sourcils en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieur en baissant la tête sentant mes joues chauffer.

\- Alors, on attend! S'impatienta mon frère.

\- Je le trouve beau. Murmurais-je faiblement.

\- J'en étais sûr, depuis que je t'ai vu le regarder en cours.

Je me sentais gêné des propos de mon frère, j'étais morte de honte qu'il puisse le dire comme ça. Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer pensais je haineuse, c'était impossible d'avoir un frère aussi crétin que ça. Je relevais alors la tête en fixa mon frère malicieusement car j'allais me venger quoi qu'il arrive. Je souriais laissant tomber ce qu'il avait dit et reprendre le jeu comme si de rien était.

Point de vu d'Edward:

Bella avait honte elle n'osait même plus regarder personne. Je souriais tout de même en voyant quelques petites rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. C'était vrai que son frère n'y allait pas de main morte, il fonce comme une brute sans même se demander si ça sœur le prenait bien ou non. Mais malgré ça, j'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle me trouvait beau car moi je la trouvais belle.

\- Alice action ou vérité? Lui demanda Bella.

\- Vérité! Répondit ma sœur.

\- Quel est le garçon que tu trouves le plus beau? Demanda t-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Mon frère. Répondit elle en souriant comme si c'était une évidence. Edward action ou vérité?

\- Vérité. Répondis je en haussant les épaules.

\- Quelle est la fille que tu trouves la plus belle? Demanda t-elle.

Je soupirais en secouant la tête remarquant que depuis le début du jeu c'était toujours la même question. A croire que tout le monde va y passer. Je fixais quelques secondes Bella puis reporta mon intention sûr ma petite sœur haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- Bella. Dis je sans réfléchir. Rosalie action ou vérité? Lui demandais-je en reposant la fameuse question.

-Vérité. Souffla t-elle à son tour.

\- Comment trouves-tu Emmett?

\- Il est trop beau. Répondit ma soeur sans aucune gêne. Emmett action ou vérité?

\- Vérité!

\- Comment me trouves tu?

Je reconnaissais bien ma sœur Rosalie, elle n'avait aucune gêne de se mettre en avant. Je me demandais de qui elle tenait de mes parents parce que même Alice qui est pas vraiment timide, elle n'oserait en aucun cas se mettre en avant.

Point de vue de Bella:

\- Comment me trouves tu? Demanda Rosalie

Je regardais mon frère attendant une réponse de sa part puis je me mettais à pouffer de rire en le voyant légèrement rougir et je peux vous dire que chez Emmett Swan, c'était très rare de le voir dans cette état je pense même que c'était la première fois.

\- Je.. je te trouve très belle. Marmonna mon frère entre ses dents.

Je continuais de rire alors que mon frère me fusillait du regard. Me rendant compte que c'était mon tour, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je cessais de rire. Au faite je sais pourquoi, avec mon frère je craignais le pire. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur certes mais quand il était dans ses délires, il pouvait être parfois ou très souvent un crétin de première. Papa disait souvent qu'Emmett avait les mêmes traits de caractère que maman.

\- Bell's chérie, action ou vérité? Me dit il avec un air malicieux dans ses yeux sachant très bien que je n'avais pas le choix

\- Action! Soufflais je avec crainte.

\- Embrasse Edward sur la bouche pendant 10 secondes. Me dit il en souriant fier de lui.

N'ayant pas réellement le choix car je savais très bien que si je refusais de le faire j'aurai une autre action bien pire et connaissant mon frère et ses idées je ne préférais ne pas tenter le diable. Je soufflais légèrement puis je posais mon regard sûr Edward pour voir comment il prenait l'action. J'étais un peu choqué car j'avais cru apercevoir que ses yeux brillaient, d'un air émerveillé. Quant il s'aperçoit que je le regardais, il secouait sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Je m'approchais lentement de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Quand j'étais plus qu'à quelque centimètres de lui, j'entendais des rires qui provenaient des autres. Ne faisant plus attention aux autres j'embrassais maladroitement Edward n'ayant jamais embrassé quelqu'un et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Au bout de dix secondes, je voyais des flash qui fusait dans la pièce alors je me retournais vivement vers les flash et voyais Alice avec un appareil photo.

\- Je.. dé.. déso.. désolé Be... Bella c'était jus... juste des photos pour me souve... souvenir des jour... journées qu'on passe ens.. ensemble. Expliqua difficilement Alice entre ses rire.

\- Ouais, ouais bien sûr on y croit tous. Alice tiens action ou vérité? Demandais-je d'un air malicieuse.

\- Action!

\- Saute dix fois en tournant sur toi même à pied joint et le plus vite possible. Demandais je sachant que ce n'était pas le pire truc à faire non plus.

Alice se leva puis se mettait à sauter sur elle même tout en tournant. Je prenais l'appareil puis j'attendais le moment pour la prendre en photo. Alors qu'elle arriva vers la fin, elle trébucha puis elle tomba par terre alors je prenais la photo en souriant. Elle retourna à sa place en se plaignant qu'elle avait la tête qui tourné.

\- Edward action ou vérité? Demanda Alice qui grimaça légèrement.

\- Action!

\- Fait le canard pendant vingts secondes. Je ne serais pas la seule à être ridicule comme ça.

Je voyais Edward grimaçait puis il s'accroupissait pliant ses bras qu'il battait en faisant le bruit de canard pendant vingt secondes. Alice en profita pour le prendre en photo sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde. Il retournait à sa place en souriant à Rosalie.

\- Rosalie action ou vérité? Demanda Edward d'une voix enjouait.

\- Action. Grimaça t-elle s'attendant au pire.

\- Fait un petit bisou sur la bouche de Bella.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux en regardant Edward puis je secouais la tête en regardant Rosalie par la suite. Elle me faisait un clin d'œil sans savoir vraiment pourquoi j'ai su au fond de moi qu'elle préparait quelque chose contre son frère et donc forcément contre le mien. Je décidais de lui faire confiance et je lui souriait timidement. Elle s'avançait vers moi puis elle me faisait un chaste baisé sur la bouche et retourna à sa place mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui nous avait déjà pris en photos.

\- Emmett action ou vérité? Questionna Rosalie en souriant.

Juste à la manière dont Rosalie avait prononcé cette phrase, je sentais qu'elle préparait quelque chose qui allait être marrant. Je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil et j'apercevais qu'il ne faisait plus le fier alors qu'Emmett lui, ne captait rien du tout.

\- Action! Dit il en souriant.

\- Embrasse et j'ai bien dit embrasse Edward sur la bouche pendant dix secondes. Annonça t-elle sadiquement.

\- Non mais tu es malade, je refuse! Protesta mon frère.

\- Tu es sûr? Tu sais tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière après. L'avertissait Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien ne peut être pire que ça de toute façon. Soupira t-il.

\- Tu l'auras mérité et puis je t'avais prévenu. Répondit elle machinalement. Embrasse Edward pendant dix secondes mais tu rajoute la langue désolé.

J'étais morte de rire au point que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Je regardais Emmett il était devenu tout blanc, sans parler d'Edward qui lui regardait sa sœur, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait la tuer sur place puis Alice leurs à dit qu'ils étaient obligés. Emmett s'avançait vers Edward en lui disant de fermé les yeux.

Je riais toujours mais j'hésitais entre regarder pour voir leurs tête ou détourner le regard. Emmett embrassa Edward, j'évitais de trop regarder car malgré que se soit marrant, j'étais très mal à l'aise pour eux. J'entendis Rosalie dire qu'on voyait bien leurs langues puis Alice qui les prenait en photo quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur les parents d'Edward. Je les avais regardé, en me pinçant les lèvres et ils étaient devenu tout blanc en voyant Emmett et Edward s'embrassaient alors que ces deux là étaient rouge de honte. Alice les prenaient toujours en photos alors que je regardais Rosalie et on étaient écrouler de rire.

Point de vu d'Edward:

Je me sentais si mal, je n'arrivais pas à regarder papa et maman. Emmett aussi se cachait il devait avoir honte lui aussi. Par contre les filles étaient mortes de rires et Alice nous charriait bien.

\- Ben alors les garçons bisou bisou. Dit elle d'un air moqueur.

\- Arrête Alice ce n'est pas drôle. Grognais-je

\- Oh que si grand frère. Répliqua t-elle toujours en train de rire

\- Papa, maman, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Me défendis je

\- On ne croit rien du tout. Répondit mon père en croisant le regard de ma mère.

\- Madame, c'est les filles enfin c'est Rosalie qui nous a dis de nous embrasser c'est un jeu. Expliqua Emmett.

Je regardais mes parents ainsi qu'Emmett et on n'en revenait pas, on aurait dis qu'ils nous croyaient pas, qu'on s'étaient embrasser par envie. Je regardais mes sœurs et Bella qui elles étaient fier de leurs coup.

\- Ne les regardez pas comme ça c'est vrai ont jouaient à action ou vérité. Nous défendait Alice morte de rire.

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'idées les enfants. Ont ne peut vraiment pas vous laissez tout seuls. Répondit ma mère en rigolant.

\- On venait vous chercher pour savoir si vous vouliez goûter? Nous demanda papa.

\- On arrive tout de suite maman. Souffla Rosalie qui essaya de se calmer.

Alors que mes parents descendaient, Alice nous avait proposé de faire une séance photo pour les mèttre dans un album de souvenir. On passait en solo au début puis par deux pour que tout le monde ai une photo souvenir. Ensuite elles voulaient une photo où elles étaient toute les trois.

Quand elles avaient finit, ont descendaient tous en bas puis Rosalie demanda à maman si elle pouvait nous prendre en photo tous ensemble ce qu'elle accepta, elle prenait plusieurs clichés en changeant d'angle.

Nous allions ensuite prendre chacun une part de gâteau puis ont mangaient tout en parlant dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite ont montaient tous en haut pour regarder un dessin animé en attendant que le père de nos amis arrive.

Point de vue de Carlisle:

Alors que les enfants venaient de remonter, je regardais ma femme en souriant avant d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête n'arrivant pas à m'ôter la scène de ma tête.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ainsi? Demanda ma femme en plissant ses yeux.

\- Emmett et Edward.. j'arrive pas..

\- Carlisle! Soupira t-elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants voyons.

\- Faut que je le dise à Charlie. Avouais je pensif.

\- Tu as quel âge? Souffla t-elle en roulant des yeux.

J'embrassais le front d'Esmée puis je montais à l'étage pour me rendre dans mon bureau en riant toujours à gorge déployé. J'avais une idée derrière la tête et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Mais pour ça, il fallait absolument que pour ce coût ,Charlie marche avec moi.


	3. L'anniversaire

Point de vue de Charlie.

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour que j'avais récupérer mes enfants chez les Cullen. J'avais passé une bonne journée de travail sans me soucier si mes enfants étaient entre de bonne main. J'avais confiance envers la famille Cullen même si je ne les connaissaient depuis peu.

Quand le soir j'ai était les chercher, seule Esmée était présente,me disant que mes enfants jouaient la haut dans la chambre d' Edward et que Carlisle était dans son bureau et qu'elle allait monter le chercher. Jamais je n'avais imaginé ce qui allait m'attendre, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

_Flash back:_

_J'entendais d'en bas Carlisle rire aux éclats alors qu'Esmée descendait en soupirant et en secouant la tête exaspérait certainement par le rire de son mari alors que moi je fronçais légèrement les sourcilles ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Esmée se dirigea dans la cuisine alors que son mari posa sa main sur mon épaule,il me guidait jusqu'au salon, s'installant sur le canapé._

_\- Charlie, il faut que je te dise un petit truc. Souffla Carlisle entre deux rires._

_\- Je dois m'attendre au pire? Demandais je incertain. _

_\- Tout à l'heure on a surpris nos garçons en train.. en train de s'embrasser. _

_Et il éclatait de rire une nouvelle fois alors que j'ouvrais grand les yeux très surpris de se qu'il venait de m'apprendre. _

_\- Je.. Vraiment? Grimaçais je._

_\- Ouais, et j'ai eu un plan d'enfer. _

_Fin du flash back._

Quand il m'avait expliqué son plan, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ça. Devoir parler avec mes enfants de certaines choses me mettait très mal à l'aise. Alors,que le soir Esmée m'avait gentiment proposé de manger avec eux, j'avais accepté avec grand plaisir.

Le lendemain matin le téléphone sonnait, j'avais décrocher alors que Bella et Emmett se préparer encore. Quand j'avais entendu la voix de Carlisle,j'avais soupiré silencieusement sachant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avec son plan.

_Flash back:_

_\- Carlisle, quel plaisir de t'entendre. Avais je soufflais._

_\- Charlie, je voulais savoir où tu en étais dans notre petit plan?_

_\- Écoute, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir et c'est ton plan, pas le mien. Avouais je enfin._

_\- Oublie deux minutes que c'était ton fils et met le flic que tu es en avant. Moi j'attends qu'Edward sois prêt et je vais le faire aussi._

_\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te rend si heureux de faire ça._

_\- Quand ils seront grand tu crois qu'il ne se foutront pas de nous? Profite tant que tu peux le faire. N'oublie pas, tu lui coupe la parole si il veut protester et invente des trucs pour être le plus crédible possible._

_\- Ouais, bon je vais devoir te laisser ils descendent. A plus tard._

_Fin du flash back._

Et malheureusement, j'avais succombé et j'avais suivis Carlisle dans son plan diabolique.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Aujourd'hui ça faisait une semaine que Bell's et moi avions passaient la journée chez les Cullen. Je me rappelais la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père le lendemain matin et j'en n'étais pas fier du tout.

_Flash back:_

_Je venais de finir de me préparer alors que ma sœur était toujours dans la salle de bain. J'étais descendu pour saluer mon père mais celui-ci venait tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone et n'avait pas l'air très bien mais il était sérieux comme si quelques chose de mal le dérangeait._

_\- Emmett, je peux te parler cinq minutes?_

_\- Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_\- Em' tu sais l'excuse de dire que c'était sur le jeu action ou vérité que tu embrasses Edward, franchement t'aurais pu trouver autre chose de plus crédible. Me dit il._

_\- Mais papa je.. _

_\- Non Em' écoute moi tu sais après tout c'est vrai Edward est plutôt mignon comme gamin mais franchement tu n'as que neuf ans. Reprit il sérieusement. _

_\- Mais papa écoute moi.._

_\- Je n'ai rien contre les garçons qui aime les garçons, tiens regarde mon ancien meilleur ami aussi aimait les garçons mais c'est juste que je te trouve trop jeune encore. Me coupa t-il une nouvelle fois d'un air un peu trop sérieux à mon goût._

_\- Papa je te jure que je n'aime pas Edward et c'est vrai c'était une action débile que je devais faire._

_\- Emmett, Emmett n'essaye pas de nier, Carlisle à tout vu enfin il à même vu vos langues._

_\- Papa écoute moi au début je devais juste l'embrasser mais j'ai pas voulu et comme j'ai refusé, c'était pire et la j'avais pas le droit de refuser c'est tout mais je n'aime pas Edward c'est juste mon pote. M'expliquais-je_

_\- Ne te trouve pas d'excuse, bon faut qu'on se dépêche avant d'être en retard. Nous en reparlerons demain._

_Fin du flash back_

Alors le lendemain, nous en avions reparlés, une chance que ma sœur était la car sinon mon père ne m'aurait jamais cru. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme ça alors que normalement il était du genre à fuir ses sujets là même Edward m'avait dit que son père lui en avait parlé. Maintenant j'espérais que nos père allaient nous croire.

J'étais déjà pressé d'être à ce soir pour fêter notre anniversaire avec Bell's chez les Cullen, ont s'étaient tellement rapprocher d'eux qu'Edward et Alice étaient nos meilleurs amis. Rose avec elle c'était vraiment bizarre mais je l'aimais bien. Avec ma sœur nous étions toujours aussi proche mais elle c'était beaucoup rapprochait d'Edward. Il était devenu son meilleur ami, son confident alors qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient ses deux meilleures amies. Ma sœur m'avait même confié qu'Edward lui avait donner son premier baisé et qu'elle était la première pour Edward aussi. En voyant l'heure qu'il était je décidais d'allée réveiller ma petite sœur adoré.

\- Bell's réveille toi! La secouais je tout doucement.

\- Non laisse moi dormir encore, je suis fatigué. Marmonnait elle d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Bella dépêche toi tout de suite sinon on va être en retard pour l'école. Au faite bon anniversaire. Criais je pour qu'elle se réveille.

\- Merci Em' bon anniversaire aussi. Me dit elle souriant et en m'embrassant la joue.

Point de vue de Bella:

C'était déjà notre anniversaire et j'étais contente qu'on le fasse chez les Cullen. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de place chez eux que chez nous. J'avais l'impression que ça devenait ma deuxième famille. Je me dépêchais de me préparer pour ne pas être en retard. Je regardais dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet si le cadeau d'Emmett était toujours là. Je l'avais enveloppé avec soin mais je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour les papiers cadeaux alors papa m'avait un peu aidé.

Pour ce soir j'avais prévu de mettre ma nouvelle robe que papa m'avait acheté avec des ballerines assortie. Mais avant ça je devais supporter une longue journée d'école d'ailleurs j'entendais mon père.

\- Bella, Emmett vous descendez? Le petit déjeuné n'attend plus que vous. Cria mon père.

\- On arrive! Criais je en même temps que mon frère.

\- Ça sent super bon par ici. Soupira Emmett.

\- Bon anniversaire mes amours. Souffla mon père joyeux.

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père aussi heureux, j'avais l'impression que de venir ici était un bon choix. Je lui souriais en le regardant tout en m'approchant de la table alors qu'Emmett était déjà installé.

\- Oh, tu nous as fait des pancakes ce matin? Lui demandais-je surprise.

\- Oui sur cette table il y a tout ce que vous aimez nous annonça t-il en souriant.

\- Merci papa. Le remerciais je en souriant.

Nous mangions rapidement en souriant heureux d'être entre nous. Papa c'était donné du mal pour que la table soit parfaite, mais on sentait tous qu'il nous manquait quelqu'un ce matin ma maman. Je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour combler le manque de maman et c'était parfois difficile pour lui mais je l'aimais beaucoup, de tout mon cœur.

\- On est arrivé les enfants, passez une bonne journée, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir papa. Répondait Emmett.

Je t'aime papa. Dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- T'as vu Bella, il y a Rosalie, Alice et Edward qui nous attendaient. Dit mon frère

\- Ah ouais! Répondis je faussement surprise.

J'avais déjà remarqué qu'Edward était là de la voiture, et depuis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Je repris mes esprits et ils avaient l'air tous content de nous voir.

\- Joyeux anniversaire les jumeaux. Souriait Rosalie.

\- Merci! Répondis je avec Emmett.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Bella, joyeux anniversaire Emmett. Reprit Alice.

\- Merci.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Emmett. Finit Edward

\- Merci Edward. Répondit mon frère en souriant.'

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward ne me le souhaitais pas, j'étais dessus moi qui pensait qu'il était mon ami. J'étais triste mais je voyais qu'il s'approchait de moi.

\- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire Bella, tiens un bisou spécial. M'offrait il en souriant.

Je lui souriait heureuse qu'il me le souhaite puis je me mettais à rougir quand il déposa ses lèvres contre ma joue.

\- Merci beaucoup Edward. Répondis-je.

Quand j'avais terminé ma phrase, la cloche sonnait. Alice et Rosalie était partie de leurs côtés comme leurs écoles était juste à côté de la notre. Ont s'installa tous à notre table habituel et certaines personnes nous on même souhaitaient notre anniversaire.

Je repensais à Edward comment il était avec moi, il devait sûrement me considérer comme si j'étais sa sœur. Je devais rêver mais je sentais qu'il me fixait du regard depuis toute à l'heure. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le cours, je m'imaginais déjà être à ce soir.

C'était déjà la récréation. Ont sortaient et ont restaient grouper sur des marches. Tout le monde parlait sauf moi. Et j'étais surprise de voir Edward avec plusieurs filles de la classe.

\- Bella c'est une impression où tu n'as pas suivis un mot du cours? Me demanda Emmett

\- J'étais juste dans mes pensées. Répondis je

\- Tiens Edward tu faisais quoi avec les filles? Demanda Emmett

\- Rien, je demandais juste une question sur le cours. Tout va bien Bella? Me demanda Edward.

\- Oui, oui je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mentis-je

\- Vous venez la cloche à sonné. Annonça Emmett.

On s'installa de nouveau à notre table puis le cours commença. J'étais rassuré sur Edward, le voir s'inquiéter pour moi me faisait voir qu'il tenait à moi. La maîtresse changea de matière puis nous faisions des mathématiques. Je n'en écoutais pas un mot perdu dans mes pensées, je me demandais si mon frère allait m'offrir un cadeau même si sa n'avait aucune importance pour moi car la seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'il soit au près de moi pour toujours. L'heure de midi arriva rapidement et comme d'habitude nous mangions tous les trois ensemble.

\- Je mourais de faim! Marmonna Edward en grognant.

\- Oui j'ai entendu ça en cours. Répondit Emmett en rigolant.

\- Je suis heureux que vous passiez votre anniversaire chez nous. Souffla Edward en changeant de sujet.

\- Nous aussi, nous aussi. Répondis-je

Nous parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi mais surtout de la fête de ce soir. Mon meilleur ami me faisait vraiment rire puis les cours avaient repris et ces quelques heures ce sont passés assez vite. Ont ne fessaient que bavarder tout les trois. L'après midi passa rapidement et nous quittions la classe pour retrouver Alice et Rosalie à la sortie,elles nous attendaient.

\- Bon on se voit tout à l'heure? Demanda Emmett tout joyeux.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être! Répondit Alice avec son petit air malicieux.

\- A tout à l'heure les amis. Salua Rosalie.

\- A tout à l'heure Bella. Me disait Edward avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui à tout à l'heure. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

On était en voiture et Emmett racontait notre journée à papa. Quand ont arrivaient déjà à la maison, ont devaient se préparer pour ce soir. Edward m'avait aider à inviter les gens de notre classe pour mon anniversaire pour qu'ont soit plusieurs. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais avec mes cheveux bouclés,et ma robe bleu nuit. C'était ma couleur préféré. J'avais mon petit sac où je glissais le cadeau de mon frère et on partait chez les Cullen. Arriver devant la villa Alice venait nous accueillir avec ses parents.

\- Bon les enfants je vais vous laisse, tenez vos cadeaux à demain. Je viendrais vous chercher dans l'après midi après mon travail. Nous avertit mon père.

\- D'accord papa à demain et merci pour le cadeau. Répondis je avec mon frère.

Puis il partait peu de temps après alors qu'Emmett entrait dans la villa et je le suivais de près. Il y avait le reste de la famille Cullen. Emmett et moi avions dit bonjour, puis j'allais dans la chambre d'Edward pour poser mes affaires de rechange pour demain comme je dormais ici cette nuit et Emmett était dans la chambre d'ami. Nous descendions ensemble puis il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui venaient d'arriver et quand ils nous voyaient, ils criaient tous en cœur joyeux anniversaire.

\- Et les gens merci à tous d'être venu! Lança Emmett en se prenant au jeu.

\- Merci à vous d'être venu. Dis-je tout simplement étant gêné.

\- Bella j'adore ce que tu portes et la couleur te va super bien. Tu es très belle. Me complimenta Edward.

\- Merci toi aussi tu es super comme ça. Répondis-je en rougissant.

\- Bella, Emmett ouvrez vos cadeaux maintenant ce côté là c'est pour toi Bell's et là c'est pour toi Emmett. Nous avertit Alice.

Je me dirigeais vers la table où était mes cadeaux, Emmett me donna son cadeau et moi je lui donnais le sien. En premier j'ouvrais le cadeau d'Emmett c'était la collection des dvd de Twilight. Je souriais sachant qu'il me connaissait par cœur.

Ensuite celui de mon père était un portable, j'étais heureuse même si pour le moment il n'allait pas vraiment me servir. Celui de Rose était un parfum, mon parfum préférait je me doutais qu'elle avait dû demandé à Emmett mais j'étais heureuse. J'en venais rapidement au cadeau d'Alice on aurait dit deux poster. Je prenais le premier c'était une des photos que l'on avait prise quand on était tous ensemble mais là c'était en format poster que sa maman avait du agrandir. Je regardais le deuxième et là je devenais rouge de honte elle avait osé faire ça? C'était Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser puis je finis d'ouvrir mon dernier cadeau celui d'Edward un bracelet en or magnifique que je mettais tout de suite.

J'allais tous les voir pour leurs dire merci puis leurs faisaient un petit bisou sur la joue sans oublier de dire à Alice qu'elle allait me le payer mais elle m'avait dit que les autres avaient payer la nourriture et boisson.

Point de vu d'Emmett:

J'étais heureux que Bella soit heureuse de ses cadeaux, ça me faisait énormément plaisir par contre j'étais mort de rire du cadeau d'Alice, jamais je n'y aurais pensées mais Rosalie m'avait murmuré que du côté de Bella, c'était leurs maman qui les avait pour les cadeaux alors que pour les miens, c'était leurs père.

C'était à mon tour d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je commençais par celui de ma sœur l'album de muse. Je regardais ma sœur et lui souriait, ma sœur assurait trop et je lui lançais un clin d'œil elle me connaissait vraiment bien ma petite sœur comme je la connaissais parfaitement.

Ensuite je continuais par celui de mon père un portable comme celui de ma sœur mais en bleu car le sien était rouge. Celui d'Edward était un parfum,mon préféré, ma sœur était une vrai langue tendu quant elle veut,en même temps moi j'ai fait pareil.

Je riais tout seul puis j'ouvrais celui d'Alice c'était aussi des posters,le premier c'était le même que ma sœur, ont étaient tous ensemble. Je déroulais le deuxième et le roulait tout de suite après sans le montrer aux autres. Elle ne pouvait pas en choisir un autre? Je lui lançais un regard noir c'était Edward et moi en train de s'embrasser la honte. Je sentais que cette histoire allait me suivre encore longtemps. Mais je me souvenais de ce que m'avait dit Rosalie et je compris que c'était l'idée de Carlisle je grimaçais puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

J'entendais tout le monde rigolait car Alice avait prit le poster et l'avait montrer à tout le monde. Je regardais les parents de mes amies, Esmée me souriait désolé alors que Carlisle c'était tout le contraire, il riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. J'écoutais les réflexions des autres c'était du genre, " _tu as vu ils ont mit la langue_" ou encore "_ils sont rapide_". Alice un jour je vais la tuer! Je soufflais puis je finissais par celui de Rosalie une belle gourmette gravé Emmett, elle était magnifique je l'avait mit tout de suite avec l'aide ma sœur et je partais remercier tout le monde.

Point de vue de Bella:

Après que mon frère avait finit de déballer ses cadeaux, ont alla les mettre en haut avec nos affaires. Quand on redescendait, Edward m'avait invité à danser avec lui et j'acceptais tout de suite. Pendant qu'on dansait certains faisaient la même choses alors que d'autre mangeait et buvait du soda. J'avais l'impression que j'étais seule au monde seule car quand j'étais avec lui plus rien d'autre ne compter. Il était mon meilleur ami et avec Emmett c'était les deux seuls garçons avec qui je me sentais bien.

Ensuite j'avais dansé avec Jacob, Tyler puis Mike. Mais je regardais par moment ce que faisait Edward et celui ci avait danser avec Leah, Irina et Victoria. Après avoir fini de danser, ils étaient prés de vingt deux heure je disais au revoir à tout le monde quand tout d'un coup Mike me fit un bisou sur la bouche puis partit alors que moi je restais figer.


	4. Dispute et reconciliation

Point de vue d'Edward:

La soirée était parfaite, tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Je trouvais que Bella était magnifique dans sa robe bleu nuit, je n'avais fait que la regarder depuis le début de la soirée. Quand il commençait à se faire tard, les parents arrivaient petit à petit pour récupérer leurs enfants. Papa et maman discutaient avec eux pour les rassurer sur la soirée qui c'était passé sans le moindre soucie.

Alors que je saluais quelques un de mes copains avant qu'ils partent, je cherchais ensuite Bella dans la pièce et quand je voyais qu'elle et Mike était en train de s'embrasser, un sentiment bizarre me rendait triste et j'étais énervè contre elle, contre lui.

Puis Mike allait rejoindre ses parents alors que Bella restait là sans bouger. J'étais tellement énervé que je montais dans ma chambre puis laissa échapper quelques larmes de tristesse. Bella ne m'aimait pas, j'étais que son ami. Quand j'entendais quelqu'un ouvrir ma porte, j'essuyais rapidement mes joues puis tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir que c'était Emmett.

\- Edward pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous en bas? Me demanda t-il.

\- Rien laisse tomber s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dit le moi,je suis ton meilleur ami Insista t-il.

\- Bien sûre que oui et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurais je.

\- C'est à cause de Bella c'est ça?

\- Non ce n'est pas à cause de ta sœur. Mentis je.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis. Je descends, les autres m'attendent. Me prévient-il

\- Ouais je vais me coucher moi, je suis crevais. Lui expliquais je.

Puis il quitta ma chambre pour rejoindre les autres en bas pour dire au revoir au reste des invités pendant que moi je restais dans ma chambre, allongeais sur mon lit me demandant si Bella était amoureuse de Newton et si oui depuis combien de temps. Maman me disait souvent de profiter tant que j'étais jeune car quand je grandirais les problèmes ne seront plus aussi simple.

Au début quand elle m'avait dit ça, je l'avais cru, après tout pourquoi m'aurait elle mentit? Mais maintenant je pouvais dire que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec elle, car même si on était jeune, on avait des problèmes grave. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça, peut être que je voulais garder Bella que pour moi.

Il faudrait peut être que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais qui? Alice pour qu'elle le répète à Bella ? Non très mauvais choix. A Bella pour qu'elle se moque de moi? Non je ne sais même pas si j'avais envie de lui parler en plus. Emmett? Oui c'est un mec et il me comprendra peut être lui. C'était décidé demain je parlerais à Emmett. Sur cette pensée, je m'endormais rapidement.

Point de vue de Bella:

Tout le monde était enfin partie et je commençais à ranger un peu la pièce avec l'aide des autres. Edward était partie dans sa chambre d'après Emmett car il était trop fatigué mais il m'avait même pas dit au revoir, j'étais un peu déçu mais bon je le verrais demain. Après avoir nettoyer la pièce, j'allais rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre pour aller moi aussi dormir. Je prenais mon pyjama puis j'allais dans sa salle de bain me changer. J'entrais de nouveau dans la chambre et je posais mes affaires sur la chaise en faisant très attention de ne pas tomber en trébuchant puis j'allais vers le lit en montant dessus en me glissant sous les couvertures.

\- Tu dors Edward? Chuchottais je.

Malheureusement je n'avais pas eu de réponse de sa part alors j'en concluais qu'il était déjà endormit. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir, la soirée avait pourtant si bien commençait dommage qu'Edward était partie comme un voleur sans rien me dire. Je me demandais si c'était à cause de moi parce qu'il avait vu Mike m'embrasser mais je n'y étais pour rien et je ne sais même pas à quel moment il était partie. Enfin Emmett m'avait dit qu'il était fatigué ça devait être le cas, je verrais bien demain.

Le lendemain je me réveillais et à ma plus grande surprise Edward n'était plus là, il devait déjà être debout. Je me préparais et descendais rejoindre les autres en bas. Tout le monde étaient en train de déjeuner et Edward faisait une drôle de tête et qui ne me regardait même pas.

\- Bella! On attendait plus que toi. Me souriait Carlisle.

\- Bonjour la marmotte. Ma salua Esmée.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Les saluais-je.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé Emmett? Lui demandais-je.

\- Je t'ai laissé dormir. Répondait-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'asseyais en face d'Edward en lui souriant doucement mais celui ci se leva et quitta la table sans me dire quoi que se soit. Il disait à ses parents qu'il avait terminé de manger et il monta les escaliers allant certainement dans sa chambre. J'étais triste, il m'ignorait alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je m'excusais et quitta à mon tour la table pour le suivre, j'étais décidé à aller le voir et à avoir des explications.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward? Demandais je tristement.

\- Rien du tout. Me répondait-il sèchement.

\- La fête ne t'as pas plus hier?

\- Je m'en fous de cette fête d'accord? Alors laisse moi s'il te plaît Bella. Me répondit il sévèrement.

\- Excuse moi. Murmurais je d'une petite voix.

J'avais quitté la chambre les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait ainsi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Emmett était venu me consoler me disant que ce n'était rien qu'il devait être fatigué et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveiller. Edward était encore partie se coucher, il préférait rester seul et il ne venait pas manger le midi.

\- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas sa ira mieux cette après midi quand il sera reposé. M'assura Alice.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi. Avouais je tristement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bella pourquoi tu pleures? Tu sais mon frère a toujours était comme ça, il a ses humeurs. M'assura Alice en me prenant dans ses petits bras.

\- Non Alice tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais rien. Répétais-je en sanglotant deux fois plus.

\- Bella dit moi qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé s'il te plais? Me demanda mon frère.

\- Mike il m'a... Mike il... il m'a ... embrasser. Sanglotais je.

\- Chute ma puce je suis là, je suis là... calme toi. Me consola Emmett.

Un peu après m'être calmais, Alice nous proposa de regarder un DVD, en occurrence celui que j'avais eut hier. Ont asseyaient confortablement sur le canapé et je me blottissais dans les bras de mon frère. J'adorais Twilight et celui là était le deuxième de la saga quand le film fût lançait, tout le monde regardaient et j'entendais par moment Emmett grogner ce qui me faisait sourire malgré quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Je m'apercevais après un moment en tournant la tête, qu'Edward était là assit sur une chaise en train de regarder le film. J'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux et j'essuyais rapidement mes joues alors qu'il était à fond dans le film. Quand nos regards se croisaient, Edward se leva puis quitta la pièce allant dans la cuisine.

Je sentais alors Emmett se levait à son tour puis je le regardais et il alla rejoindre Edward. Je ne les ai pas revus de l'après midi et avait passé le reste de la journée avec Alice et Rosalie. Après le film, Alice voulait absolument me montrer quelque chose, ont allaient donc dans sa chambre et elle me demandait de l'attendre sur le lit et c'est ce que je faisais. Quand elle revenait vers moi, elle me montra sa plus belle robe qu'elle avait mise, c'était une vrai princesse.

J'entendis mon père qui arrivait alors nous descendions, Emmett et Edward étaient là. Il salua mon père et montait sans même me disais au revoir à tout le monde sauf mon meilleur ami et ont rentra à la maison mais je sentais que mon frère évitait toute discutions sur Edward, je me demandais ce qu'il se passé. Puis je décidais d'allée me coucher après cette dure journée.

_Point de vue d'Edward:_

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne savais pas quelle attitude avoir, tout le monde se demander ce que j'avais, même mes parents, mais seul Emmett savait un peu près la vérité. Je me rappelais ce qu'on c'était dit cette après midi._

_Flash Back :_

_En voyant Bella les larmes aux yeux, je ressentais quelque chose. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, je préférais quitter cette pièce et Emmett était venu me retrouver._

_\- Edward dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît? Soupira mon ami._

_\- Tu me promets que quoi que je te dise tu garderas ça pour toi? Demandais je._

_\- Oui c'est promit._

_\- Viens on va sortir dans le jardin._

_Je l'emmenais dans mon jardin le plus loin possible ne voulant pas que quelqu'un vienne. Ont parlaient un peu de tout est de rien, j'avais réussie jusqu'à maintenant à éviter le sujet de conversation pour laquelle nous étions là. Mais c'était de courte durée, il me demanda alors des explications._

_\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu restes tout seul dans ton coin? Pourquoi tu évites Bella en particulier? Me demandait Emmett._

_\- Je ne l'évite pas. Mentis-je_

_\- Non tu l'ignores, je crois que c'est pire. Rectifia mon ami._

_\- Bon d'accord, je vais tout te raconter. La soirée d'hier était parfaite jusqu'à ce que je vois Mike qui embrassée Bella, Mike n'est pas fait pour elle, il va la faire souffrir. J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle s'est laissé embrasser par lui. Tu sais Bella est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Avouais je. _

_\- Je comprends, moi aussi je n'aime pas trop ce Mike. T'as vraiment, vraiment un comportement protecteur dis donc, mais du point de vue de tout le monde ce n'est pas ça que tu fais. On dirait que tu détestes Bella. Enfin je suis content de voir que c'est toujours ta meilleure amie. Tu devrais lui dire tout puis je sais qu'elle comprendra et vous pourrez vous reparlez._

_\- Non, je ne veux pas lui dire. _

_\- Mais Edward écoute tu.._

_\- Non et j'espère que tu tiendras ta promesse que tu ne diras rien a personne. Le coupais-je._

_\- C'est promis._

_Fin du flash back_

J'avais décidé de ne pas écouter Emmett, j'en avais pas le courage pour le moment. Quatre jours était passé et je l'ignorais totalement et quand je croisais Mike, je lui lançais des regards noir car il m'avait prise ma meilleure amie.

Le week-end passait et je réalisais que c'était moi qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Emmett m'ayant demandait un millions de fois d'aller lui parler, Je me décidais enfin et lui parlerais le lundi qui suivait. Ont étaient en cours et la cloche sonna signalant qu'ont avaient notre pause. Ont étaient tous dehors posait sur les marches.

\- Bella? L'appelais-je

\- Euh.. oui? Me répondait-elle surprise.

\- On peut aller plus loin, je voudrais te parler..

\- Oui bien sure.

\- Écoute je..

\- Oui?

\- Voila, je tenais à m'expliquer et à m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi.

\- Oui, merci et j'aimerais surtout savoir qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai dit quelque chose de mal ou j'ai fais un truc qu'il ne fallait pas?

\- Non pas du tout. Je n'ai pas supporté que Mike t'embrasses. Ce n'est pas un gars bien. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui. Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella.

\- Ah c'était donc ça! Mais tu sais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse cet imbécile. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi.

\- C'est normal.

Je l'avait prise dans mes bras et tout était redevenu comme avant. J'avais retrouvé ma complicité avec Bella, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle ne l'aimait pas et j'étais rassuré de le savoir me trouvant stupide d'avoir réagit ainsi. Mais maintenant je ne laisserais plus rien nous séparer, que se soit une fille ou un garçon.


	5. Deception et depart

Point de vue de Bella:

Sept ans venait de s écouler depuis ma réconciliation avec Edward, et depuis il c'était passé beaucoup de choses. J'avais fêté mes seize ans avec mon frère il y a quelques mois et j'en étais fier car cet âge signifie avoir un peu plus de liberté sur certaine chose comme commencer à passer mon permis.

J'étais à présent en troisième avec Edward et mon frère alors que Rosalie et Alice était en cinquième. Cette dernière sortait avec Jacob depuis quelques mois, elle avait l'air heureuse alors je l'étais pour elle.

Avec Edward j'étais toujours aussi proche de lui malgré l'arrivé de Jessica dans notre classe il était devenu pensif et elle faisait que de le coller et quand je demandais à Edward ce qu'il avait ou à quoi il pensait, à chaque fois il me répondait la même chose "_rien ne t'inquiète pas_" ou alors il changeait de conversation.

Comme à mon habitude je me préparais pour aller en cours,une fois prête je descendais en bas rejoindre mon frère alors que mon père était déjà partie à son travail. Je prenais mon petit déjeuné en discutant avec Emmett puis quand il était l'heure de partir, je prenais mes affaires et sortait dehors attendant mon frère vue qu'on avait l'habitude de faire le trajet à pied ensemble.

Quand on arrivait devant l'établissement, je voyais Alice, Jacob, Rosalie et Edward nous attendre alors j'allais me diriger vers eux mais Mike en avait décidé autrement, il m'attrapa par le bras afin de me faire retourner pour que je sois face à lui. Il était devenu super collant avec les années et je le détestais de plus en plus chaque année.

\- Salut Bella tu vas bien? Me demanda t-il

\- Oui Mike je vais bien et toi? Lui demandais-je d'un ton lasse

\- Oui moi ça va! Dit moi tu as réfléchit à ma proposition? Me répétait il comme chaque matin.

\- Non désolé Mike j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Grimaçais je.

\- Mais ça fait déjà un mois et demi que tu me répètes ça. Rala t-il en soupirant.

\- Bon alors non Mike désolé je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

Puis je partais rejoindre les autres en soupirant alors que je secouais la tête repoussant de mon esprit ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Edward me demanda ce qu'il me voulait puis comme à mon habitude je lui disais des trucs totalement faux et je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours, seule.

Les deux première heures de cours passèrent rapidement et ont allaient tous en récré. Je sortais en dernière car j'avais eu un problème durant le cours et je demandais des conseils à mon professeur. Quand je sortais enfin dehors, je voyais Jessica embrasser Edward. Mon Edward. Non impossible, je secouais la tête puis regarda encore une fois mais je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur regardant alors mon frère qui était à côté d'eux en train de rire. Il m'avait mentit, il m'ont tous mentit. Je me mettais à courir pour essayer de voir Mike puis quand je le voyais il était seul, alors je me dirigeais vers lui en marchant cette fois ci d'un pas rapidement.

\- Mike je te dérange? Lui demandais-je en refoulant toute ma tristesse.

\- Bella? Non, bien sûre que non! Répondait il en souriant.

\- Tu vas pas bien on dirait?

\- Non pas vraiment tu sais bella je t'aime vraiment et..

\- Je veux bien sortir avec toi! Le coupais-je

Je le voyais qu'il me regardait comme si je venais de la planète Mars alors je lui répétais une nouvelle fois et m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser en glissant ma main sur sa nuque pour mettre une certaine conviction que je n'avais pas moi même.

Quand la sonnerie se déclencha, je mettais fin au baisé et me forcer à lui sourire puis je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours mais cette fois en ignorant Edward ainsi qu'Emmett j'avais trop mal, je ne voulais plus les voir. Je l'aimais et lui non pourquoi la vie est si injuste? Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un qui nous aime pas? Je me devais laisser une chance à Mike peut être que les sentiments viendront avec le temps.

Il était l'heure d'allée manger quand la sonnerie retentissait une unième fois alors je rangeais mes affaires puis je me dirigeais au réfectoire lentement sachant que mon frère et son meilleur ami était déjà partie. Quand j'entrais à l'intérieur, je voyais qu'il y avait déjà Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Jessica. Je me prenais un plateau avec pas grand choses n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Je me dirigeais vers la table où tout le monde était déjà présent posant mon plateau en bout de table puis je piquais une chaise à la table d'à côté ne voulant pas être vers les garçons. Edward allait me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'esquivais de peu me posant sur ma chaise alors qu'il c'était levé. Je voyais tout le monde me regardaient ébahis mais ne parlaient pas moi j'avais seulement haussé les épaules puis je fixais l'entré en mangeant lentement puis que je voyais Mike arriver au réfectoire et qu'il avait prit un plateau, je levais mon bras gauche.

\- Mon coeur je suis là vient! Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Je savais que tout les regard du réfectoire étaient braqués sur moi, car je venais de crier et surtout les regards de mes sois disant amis. Je fixais seulement Mike qui s'approcha en souriant ne voulant pas croiser ceux qui était à ma table. Je me poussais un peu sur le côté lui laissant un peu de place alors qu'il posa son plateau puis il prenait une chaise.

\- Merci ma chérie. Me dit il en m'embrassant.

\- Ouais d'accord, j'ai loupé un épisode? Demanda Emmett

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand? Demanda Rosalie à son tour.

\- Depuis ce matin! Répondis je en les regardant enfin.

Ils me regardaient tous choqué surtout Edward. Bah quoi il pensait que j'allais resté seule toute ma vie ou quoi? Je roulais des yeux puis je mangeais à coté de Mike et j'étais comme dégoûter de moi même de ce que je faisais mais je passais outre.

Alors que je voyais celui que j'aimais et sa pouf en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Je sentais les larmes monter alors je m'excusais auprès de tout le monde et partis au toilette puis je laissais échapper toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je prenais mon portable puis j'envoyais un message à mon cousin que je ne vois que très rarement malheureusement et en qui j'ai une total confiance. J'avais repris contact avec lui il y a deux ans quand j'étais partie le voir avec mon père et mon frère.

_" Coucou Jazz c'est Bella je voulais savoir comment tu allais?_

_Tu me manque je t'aime très fort et je pense à toi bisous."_

Jasper était la personne sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, il connaissait toute ma vie car j'ai trouvé en lui ce que je ne trouverais jamais chez mon frère. J'aime Emmett par dessus tout mais avec mon cousin c'était une autre complicité. J'avais refusé que mon frère sache que je gardais contact avec notre cousin car je voulais avoir mon jardin secret.

_" Hey Bell's oui ça va très bien et toi? Moi aussi je pense très _

_fort à toi tu me manque Je t'aime fort."_

_" Oui ça va enfin je crois. Je voulais savoir, ce soir je pourrais t'appeler?"_

_"Tu sais si ça ne va pas je suis là? Mais d'accord, j'attends ton appelle, à ce soir bisous."_

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans après avoir reçu son dernier message en souriant quelques peu. Je séchais les larmes qui coulaient encore essayant de me calmer puis je remarquais que j'étais en retard pour mon cour, je grimaçais puis je me regardais dans le miroir mes yeux étaient rouge je soupirais puis me passa un coup d'eau sur le visage en fermant les yeux.

Je courais dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de cour, je frappais puis quand j'entendis un entrer de la part de mon professeur, j'ouvrais la porte et tout le monde me fixait mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je m'excusais puis partie à ma place c'est à dire à coté d'Emmett à mon plus grand malheur. Une fois que j'étais installé Emmett me passait un mot.

_" Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça du réfectoire? _

_Et en plus tu arrives en retard en cours?"_

_" Rien Emmett ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je faisais des trucs de fille."_

Alors que j'attendais son petit mot car le connaissant il allait insister, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se lève puis se plaça en face de ma table ses mains appuyaient contre celle ci pour se pencher vers moi me regardant profondément dans les yeux alors que tout les regard était tourné vers nous et il me disait ou plutôt..

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère quand tu me dis que tu vas bien? Cria t-il énervé.

\- Mais non c'est vrai je vais bien et pourquoi tu me parles comme ça c'est la première fois que..

\- S'il vous plaît je pense que ce n'est pas le lieu pour réglé vos problème! Me coupa le professeur.

Mais bien sûre Emmett faisait la sourde d'oreille ignorant royalement notre professeur. Je grimaçais légèrement en détournant le regard vers le côté, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait ainsi. Puis je voyais que tout le monde me regarder. Je souriais malgré moi car la situation aurait pu être hilarante si le sujet de notre dispute n'était pas si délicate. Je regardais Mike qui lui me faisait un sourire rassurant puis je grimaçais en regardant de nouveau mon frère.

\- Et en plus tu continues à te foutre de moi comme ça? Tu as pleuré ça se voit t'as les yeux complètement rouge! Reprit il en me criant toujours dessus.

\- Mais tu veux que je te dises quoi? Tu ne comprendrais pas et tu ne comprends rien de toute façon. Criais je à mon tour en me levant pour l'affronter.

\- Tu crois que je suis débile?

Je me mettais à rire nerveusement alors que je me mordais la lèvre inférieur. Il me regarda choqué par ma réaction mais je m'en fichais royalement car c'était lui qui avait commencé puis je sentais toujours les regards sur moi, sur nous mais surtout un qui était insistant sûrement pour que je me retourne vers _lui_ pour que je le regarde mais je ne le faisais pas car tout était de sa faute. Oui exactement de sa faute à lui de me faire souffrir autant et à mon frère. Alors après avoir ranger mes affaires, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la salle, je me retournais pour voir Emmett qui n'avait pas bougeait mais son regard était sur moi.

\- Au faite Emmett, sache qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'as plus de sœur comme je n'ai plus de frère. Tu m'as mentis, j'avais confiance en toi, mais ça te fait bien rire tout ça. Oublie moi, oubliez moi tous!

J'ouvrais la porte sortant du cours, je claquais la porte derrière moi alors que j'entendais des voix qui m'appelait et je me mettais à courir à toute vitesse sortant de l'établissement alors que la pression redescendait, j'éclatais en sanglot continuant de courir puis je sortais mon portable de ma poche pour appelait Jasper en espérant qu'il n'était pas en plein cours, sinon je lui laisserais un message.

\- Allô? Bella?

\- Al... allo Jas... Jasper c'est Be... Bella. Réussis-je à dire.

\- Bella mais tu pleures? Calme toi et dis moi qu'est ce qui ce passe? Me demanda t-il inquiet.

\- Jazz je n'en peux plus ici personne me comprend, mon frère me ment depuis toujours. L'informais-je en me calmant mais toujours en pleure.

\- Bella calme toi tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas et..

\- Et Emmett m'a crié dessus. Le coupais je en pleure sachant qu'il verra réellement que ce n'était pas petite broutille.

\- Oula, pour qu'Emmett te cri dessus c'est vraiment que ...

\- Jazz je peux venir chez toi quelque temps s'il te plaît? Le suppliais-je.

\- Bien sûre Bell's tu sais très bien que la porte est toujours ouverte pour toi. M'assura t-il.

\- Merci Jazz pour tout! Je t'envoie un message pour le vole et tu pourras venir me chercher?

\- D'accord je viendrais te chercher Bell's à tout à l'heure.

\- A toute à l'heure et merci Jazz.

Je raccrochais en voyant que j'étais arrivé chez moi. J'envoyais un message à Mike pour dire que tout était finis même si rien n'avait vraiment commencé puis je montais dans ma chambre faire mes valises. Une fois mes valises était prête, je descendais dans la cuisine je prenais un stylo et une feuille pour écrire un petit mot à mon père sans aucune attention pour mon frère trop énerver envers lui pour lui dire quelque chose à son attention surtout que je sais très bien qu'il m'appellerait.

_" Papa._

_Je suis partie quelque temps loin d'ici, _

_loin des gens qui me font tant souffrir._

_Je ne vais pas très bien mais surtout ne _

_t'inquiète pas pour moi où je vais je suis_

_en sécurité et je te promet de revenir le plus _

_vite possible quand tout ira mieux et ne m'en _

_veux pas si je ne te donne pas de nouvelle_

_pendant un certain temps, j'ai juste besoin_

_de faire le vide dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime Bella"_

Après avoir écrit le petit mot à mon père que je laissais sur la table de la cuisine, j'appelais un taxi donnant mon adresse. J'allais chercher toute mes économies et le taxi arriva dix minutes plus tard, je mis mes valises dans le coffre demandant au chauffeur de m'emmener à l'aéroport de Seattle puis durant le trajet je pensais à lui, à eux. Après trois heures et demi de route, je payais puis je prenais mes valises. J'entrais dans le grand bâtiment puis je regardais les horaires des vols. Il était déjà dix sept heure passé quand j'allais prendre un billet pour le prochain vol qui était à dix sept heure quarante trois. J'allais m'asseoir sur un des sièges puis j'envoyais un message à Jasper.

_"Jazz, c'est encore moi. J'ai un vol à 17h43 et il arrive à Jacksonville vers 00h30."_

_"D'accord, je serais là. J'en ai parlé à mes parents ils sont inquièt."_

_"Je vais bien! Qu'elle ne prévienne pas mon père."_

_"On en reparlera quand tu seras avec nous."_

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche après l'avoir éteins , quand il fût l'heure de prendre l'avion, je soufflais un bon coup puis m'avançant lentement vers la voie avant de me retourner une dernière fois avec la sensation que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Je donnais mon billet à une hôtesse et je prenais mon vol pour rejoindre Jasper direction Jacksonville.


	6. De la peur au regret

.Point de vue d'Edward:

La scène que j'avais devant mes yeux me choqué. Emmett était en train de crier sur Bella et celle ci était en train de rire, je fronçais les sourcils ne sachant pas si c'était encore l'un de leurs délire à faire une scène ou si c'était réel. Je la regardais profondément alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires puis partie de la classe en courant après avoir adressé un dernier mot à Emmett qui nous mettait tous sur le cul et sans même m'adresser un seul petit regard.

Emmett retournait à sa place alors plusieurs plaintes de notre professeur puis il reprenait le cour en silence. Je me retournais pour voir Emmett qui fixait un point imaginaire, le regard perdu. Toute la journée se passa dans un silence tendu. Je voyais mon meilleur ami qui était à la fois triste et énervé.

Il était dix sept heures quand les cours se sont terminer enfin et j'avais demandé à Emmett si il voulait que je le raccompagne chez lui et il accepta. Ont marchaient silencieusement vu que mon ami ne voulait pas parler. Quand on arriva enfin chez les Swan, Emmett et moi allions dans la cuisine s'installer sans faire de bruit pensant que Bella était dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment où je voyais un mot et je reconnaissais l'écriture comme étant celle de Bella, peut être un mot d'excuse pour Emmett. Quand Emmett prit le mot, il le lisait en fronçait les sourcils. Je le fixais puis je remarquais qu'il était en train de pleurer. Je m'imaginais déjà le pire alors je pris le papier et lu le mot à mon tour.

_" Papa._

_Je suis partie quelque temps loin d'ici, _

_loin des gens qui me font tant souffrir._

_Je ne vais pas très bien mais surtout ne _

_t'inquiète pas pour moi où je vais je suis_

_en sécurité et je te promet de revenir le plus _

_vite possible quand tout ira mieux et ne m'en _

_veux pas si je ne te donne pas de nouvelle_

_pendant un certain temps, j'ai juste besoin_

_de faire le vide dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._

_Je t'aime Bella"_

Je m'effondrais en fermant les yeux. Ma meilleure amie était partie je ne sais où et elle nous laissait seuls, mais pourquoi? A cause de Newton? De ma faute? Ou celle d'Emmett car il lui avait crié dessus pour la première fois? Je ne pouvais plus bouger j'étais paralysé. Elle était partie.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues,j'étais resté figer pendant un moment pensant à ma sœur sans savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. C'était de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du lui parler comme je l'avais fait, je suis le roi des idiots. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas perdre ma sœur, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Puis je me mettais à crier laissant libre cours à ma rage, ma tristesse mettant des coups à tout ce qu'il y avait devant moi, les chaises, la table, le frigo, la porte, tout! Je voyais qu'Edward était effondré par terre en train de pleurer lui aussi du départ de ma sœur. Je savais que lui aussi aimait Bella qu'il l'avait protégé quand je n'étais pas prés d'elle mais là elle était partie. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits puis je prenais mon portable et j'appelais mon père en montant dans la chambre de ma sœur.

\- Allô ici chef Swan.

\- Pa... papa? Dis d'une voix tremblante alors que je sanglotais.

\- Emmett qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda t-il inquièt.

\- C'est Bella papa..

\- Quoi Bella mais qu'est ce qui ce passe Emmett? Cria mon père.

\- Elle est partie papa.. Bella est partie à cause de moi. Pleurais je.

\- Quoi! Comment ça elle est partie? Je ne comprend rien Emmett, explique moi bon dieu.

\- Cette après midi Bella et moi on c'est disputé papa, je lui ai criais dessus.

\- Pour qu'elle raison tu lui as..

\- Et elle a quitté la maison pour un certain, elle a laissé un mot sans dire où elle allait. Le coupais je.

\- Je rentre immédiatement.

Mon père raccrocha aussitôt alors que moi j'étais paniqué, tellement paniquer que je ne savais pas quoi faire tellement mes pensées défiler dans ma tête et se répétait sans cesse et Edward l'était tout autant que moi. Ont étaient dévasté, j'imaginais pas mon père. J'espérais que se soit une mauvaise blague mais je fouillais sa chambre et quand j'ouvrais son armoire, il n'y avait plus un seul vêtement. Pourtant sa voiture était devant la maison.

Je me pinçais les lèvres ne voulant pas craquer une nouvelle fois. Elle me le faisait payer au prit fort mon putain de comportement avec elle. Quand je descendais pour retourner dans la cuisine, Edward était toujours là envoyant un message à l'une de ses sœurs je supposais pour les prévenir que Bella avait fait une fugue. Edward me regarda en disant qu'elles allaient arrivées alors que mon père entra dans la cuisine.

\- Emmet montre-moi ce mot! M'ordonna mon père.

\- Tiens Papa! Lui tendais je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon dieu mais où est elle? Bella allait si mal que ça? Et que c'est il passé aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il perdu.

\- A part aujourd'hui Bella allé bien, enfin je n'ai rien vu de changeant. Répondit Edward

\- Oui c'est vrai aujourd'hui personne ne l'a comprise, déjà ce matin elle est sorti avec Mike ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, ensuite ce midi elle est parti d'un coup, puis elle est arrivait en cours en retard donc je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a menti en disant que tout aller bien alors qu'elle venait de pleurer, donc je me suis énerver après elle et elle est parti en courant et voila.

\- Oui ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Dans le mot elle dit qu'elle est en sécurité. Chez qui a t-elle pu aller? Marmonnais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être devrions nous appeler la police! Suggéra Edward en larmes lui aussi.

\- Mais c'est moi la police dit mon père! Gronda celui-ci énervé.

\- Ah oui.. c'est vrai désoler. S'excusa Edward en grimaçant.

Un long silence était présent maintenant, plus personne n'osait parler. Je regardais Edward qui sanglotait silencieusement,je savais qu'il aimait ma sœur, ils étaient toujours ensemble comme ma sœur l'aimait aussi mais ils n'osaient pas se le dire. Je lâchais un soupire puis je tournais la tête pour regarder mon père il avait le visage fermait, voulant en aucun cas perdre le contrôle. Je le savais qu'il était dévasté, je le connaissais assez pour le savoir.

Et moi j'étais complètement perdu cherchant le petit truc qui pourrait me mettre sur une piste que se soit par apport à son changement de comportement et là où elle aurait pu être. J'essayais de chercher ses amis qu'elle avait à Forks mais elle était toujours avec Edward ou alors moi.

C'était au moment où je lâchais un soupire que j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mon père, Edward et moi on s'était retourné pour voir Alice, Rosalie et leurs parents arrivaient et ils entraient dans la cuisine je pouvais voir que chacun d'eux étaient triste et leurs yeux rougis pouvait clairement me faire comprendre qu'ils avaient eux aussi pleuraient.

\- Bonjour Charlie, Bella est vraiment partie? Demanda Esmée inquiète.

\- Ouais.. elle a laissé un mot. Elle ne s'est pas quand elle reviendra et on ne sait pas où elle est non plus. Soufflais je.

\- Oh mon dieu! Cria Alice en pleurant à chaude larme se blottissant contre sa mère.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose! M'exclamais je calmement.

\- Tu pense à quoi? Demanda mon meilleur ami.

\- Elle a du prendre son portable, je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre. Signalais je.

\- Oui je vais l'appeler. Répondit mon père.

\- Oui appelez là c'est une bonne idée. Murmura Esmée en gardant sa fille contre elle.

\- Soyez gentil avec elle, il ne faut surtout pas la braqué. Signala Carlisle.

\- Oui vous avez raison. Répondit mon père.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne va pas répondre moi, sinon elle l'aurait fait elle même puis regarder l'heure qu'il est en plus. Grogna Edward.

Je regardais l'heure puis fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était déjà très tard et que le nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment.

Point de vue de Bella :

Pendant la durée du vol, j'avais réfléchis et beaucoup pleuré. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, entre les questions qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête ainsi que les scène qui n'arrêtai pas de se rejouer.

Je voyais Emmett qui m'engueulait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et surtout Edward avec cette conne de Jessica. Ils m'avaient tout les deux trahis et moi j'avais fuis. Quand l'avion était sur le point d'atèrire, j'avais mis la ceinture puis j'attendais.

Une fois que j'avais quitté l'avion,je récupérait mes valises, je soufflais un bon coup puis je cherchais mon cousin des yeux. Quand je le voyais en train de m'attendre, nos regards se croisaient puis je lui souriais doucement courant rapidement vers lui puis je lâchais mes valises pour sauter dans ses bras.

\- Salut Bell's, je suis tellement heureux de voir.

\- Salut Jazz, moi aussi je suis heureuse.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine!

\- Oui je sais c'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu car je me sentais trop mal.

\- Au fait ton père sait que t'es là?

\- Euh non.. Tu vas rien dire? Même tes parents?

\- Non c'est comme tu veux, c'est a toi de lui dire.

\- Merci Jazz.

J'allumais mon téléphone alors que Jasper prenait mes valises puis nous sortions de l'aéroport. J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir eu d'appel ou de message,quoi que j'avais peut être parlé un peu trop vite. Un appel de chez moi, je fronçais les sourcils hésitante à décrocher.

\- Allô! M'énervais je.

\- Ma chérie? C'est papa

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé si tu allais mal?

\- C'est pas facile à dire et en plus c'est arrivé que ce matin.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin? C'est à cause de ton frère?

\- Emmett n'y est pour rien de mon départ, même si il m'a terriblement blesser. Lui avouais je.

\- Mais c'est quoi alors? C'est ton petit copain Mike?

\- Non. Mais laisse tomber, je te laisse je suis en sécurité de toute façon.

\- Non ma chérie, dis moi où tu es? Dis moi quand tu rentres au moins?

\- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais papa puis ne m'appelaient plus pour le moment j'ai besoin de me vidé la tête. Au revoir Papa.

Je regrettais à la minute où j'avais raccroché, de faire subir ça à mon père, mais il fallait que je sois au calme,loin d'eux et surtout loin de lui. Et ça me faisait du bien d'être avec Jazz. Je l'adorais tellement et je suis sûre qu avec le temps où je vais être avec lui j'allais m'amusai.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Mon père raccrocha le téléphone puis je voyais qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal que je me mettais à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas penser que ma sœur, ma petite sœur ne soit pas prés de moi. Le silence régnait dans la pièce mais mon père décida de le rompre.

\- Elle m'a raccroché au nez et elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle pendant un certain temps, elle a besoin de faire le vide et que ça c'est passé ce matin. Disait mon père d'une voix tremblante.

\- Elle m'en veux c'est ça? Je suis aller trop loin avec elle? Demandais-je faiblement.

\- Non elle m'a dit que ça ne venait pas de toi ni de ce Mike. Me rassura t-il.

\- Mais alors c'est à cause de qui? Criais-je.

\- De la mienne. Oui tout est de ma faute!

Tout le monde se retournaient vers celui qui venait de parler et quand je vis sa tête, il était en pleure et moi j'étais choquer de le voir ainsi car je pouvais y voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir dans cet histoire? En quoi il est responsable? Voilà les questions qui tournait à cette instant dans ma tête et quelque chose me disait que j'allais bientôt avoir la réponse à toute ces interrogation.


	7. Le manque de ta présence

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Trois mois que ma sœur était partie, trois long mois que je ne dormais plus et que je m'inquiétais sans savoir où elle était ni même avec qui. J'avais du prévenir les professeurs et Mike que Bella ne reviendrait peut être plus jamais, qu'elle était partie sans que personne ne sache où et surtout pourquoi. Mais je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec tout le monde et celle qui m'avais le plus choqué.

_Flash back : _

_\- Elle m'a raccroché au nez et elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle pendant un certain temps, elle a besoin de faire le vide et que ça c'est passé ce matin. Avait dit mon père d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Elle m'en veux c'est ça? Je suis allé trop loin avec elle? Lui demandais je faiblement._

_\- Non elle m'a dit que ça ne venait pas de toi ni de ce Mike. Me rassura t-il._

_\- Mais c'est à cause de qui alors? Criais je._

_\- De la mienne. Oui tout est de ma faute!_

_Tout le monde se retournaient vers celui qui venait de parler et quand je voyais sa tête, il était en pleure et moi j'étais choqué de le voir ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans l'histoire?_

_\- Edward? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Le rassurais je._

_\- Ah oui tu en es sûre? Car moi je ne serais pas aussi sur que toi! Répondit il froidement._

_\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?_

_\- Bella avait dit à Charlie qu'elle n'allait pas bien depuis ce matin et en plus si toi tu n'as rien à voir et ni Mike c'est que c'est moi et ça depuis qu'elle m'a vu entrain d'embrasser Jessica, car si tu as fait attention elle c'était mise à courir puis comme par hasard elle est sortie avec Mike. Ensuite au réfectoire quand Jessica m'a embrassé elle est partie. Donc tout ça c'est à cause de moi et notre pari débile. Jamais je n'aurais du accepter de faire ça. Maintenant j'ai perdu ma Bella et sans elle ma vie n'a plus de sens. Nous avoua t-il la tête baissé._

_\- Tu veux dire que.._

_\- Oui je l'aime. Me coupa t-il._

_\- Depuis quand? Demandais je surpris._

_\- Depuis toujours!_

_Fin du flash back _

En repensant à cette conversation je me demandais si c'était possible que ma sœur soit elle aussi amoureuse de son meilleur ami et par la même occasion qui est le mien aussi? Si seulement la vie pouvait être plus simple.

Point de vue de Bella:

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'étais chez Jasper, trois mois que j'étais loin d'eux et surtout de lui. Ils me manquaient mais j'avais reprit le cour de ma vie. Tout c'était très bien passé, j'avais repris les cours en m'inscrivant dans le même lycée que Jasper. Mais depuis quelques jours j'avais décidé de rentrer, alors je m'étais réinscris au lycée de Forks pour l'année prochaine sans avoir prévenu qui que se soit et mon cousin voulait venir avec moi alors j'avais accepté tout de suite et il c'était lui aussi inscrit.

Je mettais encore plus rapproché de lui ces derniers mois, il était mon confident, mon meilleur ami et surtout la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance à présent. Il était le seul à savoir les sentiments que j'avais envers Edward.

Malheureusement dans un mois c'était les vacances d'été et je ne mettait toujours pas décidé si je voulais passer mes vacances ici ou retourner à Forks. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à les revoir car je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Passer du temps avec ma tante et mon oncle était devenu pour moi quelque chose d'apaisant même si au fond j'étais tout le temps avec mon cousin et que ma famille me manquait.

Aujourd'hui Jasper et moi, on avait décidé d'aller se balader un peu et de profiter du soleil. Il y avait un silence entre nous mais il était plaisant car l'un comme l'autre on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se sentir bien. Après un petit moment, je regardais Jasper puis je lui souriais.

\- J'aime me balader avec toi Jazz, tu me fais toujours voir de nouveaux endroits. A croire que depuis le temps je ne connais pas encore la ville. Rigolais je.

\- C'est normal il y a tellement de chose à voir ici. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais légèrement pris des couleurs Bella. Ton teint est plus radieux.

\- Normal, le climat est complètement différent de Forks.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Forks, ton père et ton frère ne te manque pas de trop? Me demandait il.

\- Si, ils me manquent. Mon père me manque et je m'en veux un peu de le laisser sans donner de nouvelle et mon frère aussi surtout avec nos dernières paroles échanger. Soufflais je.

C'était quand même incroyable à dire mais Forks me manque terriblement, enfin c'était surtout pour mon père, mon frère et mes amies. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne pense à eux. Je décidais alors d'appeler mon frère pour prendre des nouvelles après un petit moment d'hésitation.

\- Allô? Bella c'est toi? Répondait mon frère étonné.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment vas tu Emmett?

\- Bella tu me manques terriblement. Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi tu le sais. Mais toi est-ce que tu vas bien? Où est-ce que tu es? Avec qui?

\- Moi ça peut aller on va dire. Je suis en sécurité ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comment va papa?

\- Il est très inquiet et se pose plusieurs questions comme moi et tout comme Alice, Rosalie et Edward. Et Mike mais bon lui.. c'est un cas à par.

\- Emmett, tu diras à papa que je vais bien, qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter!

\- Tu rentres quand? Souffla t-il.

\- Je reviendrais pour la rentrée, je ne passerais pas les vacances à Forks, d'ailleurs tu n'auras plus de mes nouvelles d'ici là. Au revoir Emmet.

Je raccrochais rapidement et éclatais en gros sanglots, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais mal, que je voulais les revoir, car oui je voulais les revoir mais j'avais peur de voir Edward et sa copine si on peut appeler ça comme ça. J'aurais tellement aimé être à la place de Jessica mais je ne le pourrais jamais il était prit maintenant et il était bien trop beau pour être avec une fille banal comme moi. A la fin de l'après midi, ont rentraient puis ont passaient notre soirée à regarder des films.

Le lendemain c'était le week-end, je repensais encore à eux, Jazz voyait bien que j'étais triste, il voulait absolument me changeait les idées en m'emmenant dans un endroit à nous.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Depuis toutes ces années, j'avais enfin avoué à mon meilleur ami que j'aimais sa sœur. Que j'aimais Bella et plus les jours passés et plus je brûlais d'amour pour elle. Comment avais-je pu être si stupide pour accepter de sortir avec Jessica? Même pour un pari! Si Bella en avait souffert, ça voulait dire que peut être elle avait des sentiments pour moi? Non ce n'était pas possible elle répétait sans cesse que j'étais son meilleur ami mais je ne voyais pas d'autres explications sauf si elle avait peur que je l'oublie.

Il fallait absolument que je la vois, que je lui avoue mes sentiments, qu'elle sache la vérité. Il y avait tellement de mystère autour d'elle depuis qu'elle était partie que j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un pion et que seule Bella savait ce qui allait arriver.

Mais où était-elle? Avec qui? Pensait elle à moi? Et est-ce qu'elle éprouvait ce que je ressentais pour elle ou est ce que de l'amitié? Il me fallait des réponses mais je devais patienter encore avant de revoir celle que j'aimais. Me pardonnera t-elle?


	8. Retrouvaille et declaration

Point de vue de Bella:

Voila maintenant un mois que j'avais pris contacte avec Emmett pour la dernière fois, en lui disant qu'il devrait attendre que je reviennes pour la rentrée prochaine avant que l'on puisse se reparler.

J'étais enfin en vacances, depuis 2 jours et je devais rejoindre l'aéroport avec Jasper accompagné de ses parents pour rentrer à Forks. Je ne voulais plus rester ici une seconde de plus, trop de mauvais souvenir refaisaient surface alors que j'avais besoin d'oublier simplement et je ne faisais rien d'autre que de rester enfermé entre quatre murs sauf quand je devais allé en cours. Par chance, Jasper m'avait retrouvé un peu trop tard certe mais il m'avait retrouvé.

\- Jasper tu me préviendras quand vous serez arrivé! Répéta pour la uniéme fois ma tante.

\- Oui maman. Soupira Jasper en roulant dans yeux.

\- Bella j'espère que tu iras mieux ma puce. Souffla ma tante avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

J'hochais simplement me forçant à sourire alors que le coeur n'y était pas. Je fermais les yeux essayant de retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Seul mon consin était au courant car j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui mais j'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là pour remonter la pente alors que je ne faisais que de sombrer.

Une fois que la voiture était garé sur le parking, je soufflais un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture et alla prendre mes bagages dans le coffre. Je saluais rapidement les parents de Jasper puis je suivais Jasper après qu'il les ai salué lui aussi. Il me tendait mon billet puis on faisait la queue et en voyant le monde qu'il y avait, je mettait mise à trembler ce que Jasper remarqua aussitôt.

\- Bella ne t'inquiete pas je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi. Murmura t-il en me prenant dans ses bras voyant qu'il s'en voulait de mon état actuel.

\- Jasper tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. Lui avouais enfin les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bella regarde moi s'il te plait. M'ordonna t-il en me relevant la tête. Ton frère t'aime et tu le sais n'est ce pas? Me demanda t-il

\- Oui. Répondis-je en me pinçant les lèvres.

\- Alors quand tu le verras, il faudra que tu te confis à lui Bella, pour ton bien être. Et même à tes amis.

Je reculais d'un pas en avançant dans la fil sans rien dire de plus. Etais réellement prête à le dire à quelqu'un d'autr? Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre. Je ne voulais pas voir quelques choses dans leurs yeux qui me rappelleront infiniment cette journée à laquelle se résumé ma vie.

Quand enfin nous étions dans l'avion, installé confortablement, je luttais pour ne pas fermer les yeux durant le vol. Car si je venais à dormir je savais ce qui allait se passer. Me réveiller après seulement deux heures de sommeil en sursaut, le visage plein de sueur en hurlant de toute mes forces avant d'éclater en sanglot. Et pour le coup je ne tenais pas vraiment à me donner en spéctacle devant plusieurs personnes.

Jasper m'avait demandé d'essayer de dormir un peu ce que je refusais à chaque fois, il avait passé un long moment à me caresser les cheveux en me souriant tristement puis quelques minutes plus tard il c'était endormis paisiblement.

Aprés avoir pris mes bagages et Jasper les siens, nous prîmes un taxis pour nous rendre à Forks et je commençais à être de nouveau nerveuse. Je posais ma tête contre la vitre, perdu dans mes pensées je regardais par moment le paysage défilait sous mes yeux.

Quand je remarquais que j'étais à vingt minutes de chez moi, je demandais au chauffeur de nous deposez pas très loin voulant faire le reste à pied. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et de me préparer à revoir mon frère et mon père.

Je payais le taxis une fois qu'il fut arrêté puis nous continuâmes le chemin à pied. En entendant mon ventre grognait, je proposais à Jasper d'aller dans un petit restaurant pour manger un peu, ce qu'il accepta en se proposant de payer, je voulais protester mais il me coupa avant en me disant qu'il le voulait vraiment. N'ayant pas la force de me battre j'hochais la tête.

Aprés avoir finit de manger, nous reprîmes la route et Jasper me prit la main voyant que j'étais nerveuse et sur mes gardes. J'essayais de me détendre jusqu'au moment où j'entendit une personne hurler au loin et sans avoir eu le temps de me retourner, je sentais de bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me soulever. C'est alors que je me suis mise à hurler à plein poumon en me débattant comme une lionne.

Point de vu d'Edward:

J'étais avec Emmett en train de parler de Bella, elle nous manquait et son absence en devenait insuportable. Nous nous baladions dans les rues de Forks quand d'un coup nous entendimes quelqu'un hurler au loin. Instinctivement je tournais la tête pour regarder mon meilleur ami qui d'après ce que je voyais pensé à la même chose que moi. Alors nous courions dans la direction de ces hurlements et bizarement j'avais l'impression que c'était le son de la voix de Bella.

Je soupirais sachant que c'était impossible vu qu'elle ne serait pas là avant la rentrée. Puis quand je voyais trois personnes, je ralentissais peu à peu puis ne voyant plus Emmett à mes côté, je me retournais pour voir où il était et je me dirigais vers lui.

\- Bella? Cria Emmett en fixant droit devant lui.

\- Emmett arrête tu sais très bien que...

\- Emmett? Cria en retour un homme dont je ne connaissais pas la voix.

Je me retournais vivement puis en voyant Bella toujours entrain de hurler dans les bras d'un homme, j'avançais d'un pas rapide autant la jalousie me consumait et Newton à leurs côté n'arrangé pas mon état. Plus j'avançais, plus les cris venant de Bella se faisait entendre mais était beaucoup moins forte et ses tremblement faisait peur à voir.

Emmett prit sa soeur dans ses bras et celle ci s'agripa à lui en pleure. Je restais en retrait regardant les deux autres garçons en leurs jettant un regard noir alors que Mike lui était plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Que c'est il passé Bella? Demanda Emmett en regardant sa soeur qui était toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je.. j'ai pas très.. très envie de.. de parlé. Murmura Bella entre deux sanglots.

Je voyais Emmett fermait les yeux n'aimant pas voir sa soeur dans un état comme celui ci. Après quelques minutes, étant choqué par l'état dans lequel elle était, je me permis enfin de m'approcher d'eux.

\- Salut Bella. Murmurais-je à l'intension de Bella.

Elle se figea dans les bras de son frère et sa tête tourna lentement pour me faire face. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et j'y voyais beaucoup de sentiment contradictoire comme la peur et le soulagement.

\- Edward tu es là aussi?

Je lui offrait un sourire en hochant la tête puis elle se dégagea de son frère pour venir à moi mais elle n'avait pas l'air de tenir sur ses jambes car elle fallit s'écrouler par terre mais je l'a retenais de peu et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou nichant sa tête contre mon torse. Je me mis à sentir ses cheveux son odeur m'ayant tant manqué en la serrant contre moi. Puis elle resta ainsi sans plus bouger quand Emmett s'approcha enfin de moi.

\- Edward je te présente Jasper mon cousin, Jasper mon meilleur ami Edward. Nous présenta Emmett.

\- Salut! Répondis je simplement me concentrant plutôt sur ma meilleure amie mais lui offrant tout de même une poignée de main.

\- Salut Edward, content de pouvoir enfin faire enfin ta connaissance.

\- Et lui, reprit Emmett, c'est Mike un garçon qui était dans ma classe. Dit il simplement.

\- Salut tout le monde! Je suis aussi l'ex de Bella.

Je m'autorisais un regard vers lui remarquant qu'il avait reprit un peu de couleur et lui lança un regard noir. J'embrassais les cheveux de ma belle en fermant les yeux.

\- On devrait rentrer à la maison, Charlie sera heureux de te revoir Bella. Souffla Emmett en changeant de sujet.

\- Je.. je ne veux pas le voir, pas tout de suite. Répondit elle en relevant la tête pour voir son frère.

\- Bella où étais-tu tout ce temps? Demandais je enfin.

\- J'étais chez Jasper. Souffla t'elle en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire avant? Questionna Emmett tristement de l'état de sa soeur.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, j'avais besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Murmura t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais je pensais que tu ne revenais qu'à la rentrée. Reprit Emmett étonné et curieux à la fois.

\- Au faite.. hum.. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son cousin comme un appel au secour.

\- Elle voulait te faire une surprise et je crois qu'elle avait le mal du pays. Reprit Jasper en voyant qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Puis je vais faire moi aussi ma rentré a Forks. Rajouta t-il en souriant.

Puis Bella lui souriait comme pour le remercier ce qui m'intriguais mais laissa très vite tomber ne voulant que profiter de Bella afin de la retrouver. Je voyais au loin Alice et Rosalie arrivaient droit vers nous. Je grimaçais d'avoir oublié mes soeurs qui devait nous attendre depuis un moment alors qu'on devait les rejoindre avec Emmett.

Elles étaient furieuse mais en voyant que Bella était avec nous, elles étaient surprise puis Alice souriait en posant son index sur ses lèvres voulant lui faire une surprise sachant que son amie était dos à elle et Rosalie souriait elle aussi laissant sa jumelle exécuter son plan de surprise.

Alice met ses mains sur les yeux à Bella pour cacher sa vue. Alors qu'elle allait demandé de deviner qui c'était, Bella se mit à hurler en demandant de l'aide à Jasper, Alice la lâcha directement suprise par la réaction de son amie puis elle recula d'un pas.

Bella alla se placer dans les bras de son cousin en pleurant alors que Jasper essayait de la rassurer en lui disant que c'était ses amis mais Bella lui demandait juste de ne jamais la laisser. Jasper s'excusa auprés de nous et emmenait Bella un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

Point de vue de Bella:

J'étais encore tremblante, ne pourvant pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps, Jasper m'emmena un peu plus loin des autres pour me parler en priver et me rassurer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis un certain temps.

\- Bella il faut que tu leurs parles de ce qui c'est passé, ils se posent des questions et ce sont tes amis puis c'est pas bien de garder ça pour toi. Me dit il en me prennant dans ses bras tout en me barçant.

\- Je ne peux pas Jazz, je ne peux pas leurs dire. Répondis-je en larmes.

\- Oui mais regarde comment tu réagis Bella! Tu ne pourras pas garder ça toute ta vie. Me conseilla t-il alors que mes tremblement se calmait petit à petit.

\- Je sais mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête. Laisse moi juste le temps. Jazz racompagne moi chez moi s'il te plait. Le supliais-je.

\- Mais il y aura ton père, tu es sûre de pouvoir l'affronter? Me questionna t-il.

\- Je lui dirais que je suis épuisé et qu'on parlera demain. Répondis je simplement.

Jasper prévenait mon frère que nous allions rentrer à la maison et pour réponse, Emmett hocha simplement la tête. J'osais croiser son regard et je voyais à quel point il était inquiet pour moi alors pour essayait de le rassurer, je lui offrit un simple sourire qu'il me rendit.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant chez moi, je frappais à la porte en me mordant nerveusement la lèvre et quand la porte s'ouvrait sur mon père, je le voyais me fixer quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'il ne rêvait pas puis en voyant que j'étais bien là, il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras en me barçant alors que j'enroulais moi aussi mes bras autour de lui en fermant les yeux.

-Bella, mon bébé je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour. Me souffla t-il soulageait.

\- Je suis tellement désolé papa. Murmurais je ému.

Puis il me relacha pour saluer Jasper, heureux de le revoir lui aussi après plusieurs année lui demandant par la même occasion comment allé ses parents. Nous nous installions sur le canapé du salon pour discuter un peu.

\- Alors Jasper que fais tu ici parmis nous? Tu viens passé tes vacances avec nous? Tu en avais un peu marre du soleil? Lui demanda mon père.

\- Papa, Jasper compte s'installer ici, il veut poursuivre ses études pour que l'on soit ensemble. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que l'on ne t'ai pas prévenue. Lui demandais je mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûre que non, tu es ici chez moi tu le sais bien. Répondit Charlie en souriant à mon cousin.

Après un moment à discuter, je montais dans ma chambre avec Jesper pour ranger mes affaires dans les tirroirs alors que mon cousin avait posé ses bagages dans la chambre d'ami. Par la suite je me laissais tombé sur mon lit, Jasper à mes côtés puis nous restions ainsi sans rien dire quand j'entendis la porte claqué.

J'entendais mon père dire que j'étais dans ma chambre avec Jasper. les escaliers grinçaient alors j'ai su qu'ils allaient venir ici. Je jettais un coup d'oeil à mon cousin qui me faisait un sourire rassurant puis nous détournions le regard au moment où la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait sur les Cullen et mon frère.

Ils entraient tout les quatre dans ma chambre fermant la porte derrière eux puis ils s'installaient puis nous commençions à discuter. Moi qui voulait me reposer, c'était vraiment peine perdu.

\- Alors Alice toujours avec Jabob? Me renseignais-je.

\- Oui toujours! Me répondit elle en souriant.

\- Bella je peux te parler en priver s'il te plait? Me demanda Edward.

\- Bien sûr, suis moi on va allé dans la chambre de mon frère. Répondis je en me levant.

Il hocha la tête puis nous quittions ma chambre pour nous rendre dans la chambre d'Emmett. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je roulais des yeux remarquant qu'il était toujours aussi bordélique. Je m'avançais vers son lit pour m'y asseoir suivis de près par Edward.

\- Bella je voulais te parler. Me dsait il mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'écoute. Murmurais je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et surtout ne me coupe pas. M'avertissait il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Voila au fait je sais pourquoi tu es partie et je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir avec Jessica. Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari que j'avais fait avec ton frère. Jessica je ne l'ai jamais aimé car il y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui a réussi à atteindre mon coeur Bella et c'est toi. C'est toi seule que j'aime, je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire avant mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas car j'avais peur de souffrir du fait que ça ne soit pas réciproque mais à la place c'est toi qui a souffert de mon silence. M'avoua t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Edward je...

\- Non ne me coupe pas s'il te plait écoute moi. Donc je te disais c'est toi qui a souffert à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as aimé, je ne sais pas si tu m'as oublié, mais une chose est sûre c'est que je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi, pour avoir ton coeur car lorsque tu es partie loin de moi pendant tout ce temps j'ai ressenti un vide que jamais je n'avais ressenti auparavant. Donc oui je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours et je ferais tout mon possible pour être celui qui te corresponds, qui te mérite et surtout celui qui auras le droit d'avoir la plus grande place dans ton coeur. Souffla t-il sûre de lui.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, pour la première fois, il m'avait ouvert son coeur. Je fermais les yeux essayant d'avoir les idées clair. Jamais on ne m'avait dit d'aussi belle chose, même pas Mike. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le sien puis je voyais qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.

Le méritais-je vraiment? Avais-je le droit d'avoir autant d'amour par une personne aussi parfaite que celui qui se tenait devant moi? Je ne sais pas mais la seul chose qui était sûre c'était que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

\- Edward moi aussi je t'aime mais...

\- Plus comme un ami que... Me coupa t-il en soupirant.

\- Non je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Le coupais-je à mon tour. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours mais je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment, je ne te demande pas de m'attendre toute une vie mais laisse moi un peu de temps s'il te plait. Avouais je en me pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra Bella! L'important pour moi c'est que tu sois à mes côtés peu importe comment.

Je le pris dans mes bras en lui adressant un sourire nichant ma tête contre son cou en lui soufflant un simple merci. Je devais remonter la pente, pour lui, pour moi mais surtout pour nous.


	9. Soirée karaoké

Point de vue d'Alice:

Déjà un mois et demi que Bella était revenu parmis nous mais très différente je dois dire. Elle était devenu très méfiante, toujours sur ses gardes à jeter un coup d'oeil un peu partout autour d'elle pour le peu qu'elle accéptait de sorte, elle paniquait quand une personne la touchait par surprise se mettant à hurler de peur comme tétaniser en pleurant, réclamant seulement son cousin Jasper.

J'avais la certitude qu'il savait le pourquoi du comment de ses agissements et même les autres mais personnes n'avait osé lui demander des explications même pas Emmett. Comme ce dernier ne demandait aucun compte concernant sa soeur, Rosalie, Edward et moi même n'avions pas cherché à en savoir plus malgré que je voyais à quel point Edward était mal de ne rien savoir. Peut être qu'on le sera un jour.

Aujourd'hui nous avions prévu une soirée pour Bella, tout le monde était au courrant sauf cette dernière et on avait mit une semaine jour pour jour pour tout mettre au point dans l'espoir qu'elle soit plus en forme et qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre qu'elle avait avant de nous quitter. Par chance mes parents avaient accepté de nous laisser la villa pour la soirée.

\- Emmett, Edward, j'ai terminé la banderole! Vous avez pu qu'à l'accrocher maintenant. Moi pendant ce temps là, je vais allé chercher la sonno, l'écran, les micros et les CD's. Les prévenais je en enfilant ma veste.

\- Dans une heure j'irais chercher le gâteau les chips et les boissons. M'avertissait mon frère en continuant son activité.

\- Une fois que j'aurais fini de gonffler et d'accrocher tout les ballons j'irai retrouver ma soeur comme ça Jasper pourra mettre la touche final. Chantonna Emmett enthousiaste.

J'hochais la tête à leurs dire puis je quittais de ce pas la villa pour me rendre en ville avec mon vélo pour acheter tout ce dont on avait besoin pour une soirée d'enfer.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

La banderole accrochait au mur, je partais en direction de chez moi avec mon vélo n'ayant que ce moyen de transport pour retrouver ma soeur en sifflotant. J'étais impatient d'avoir l'âge pour avoir mon permis car le vélo ce n'était pas vraiment le top.

Quand j'arrivais enfin chez moi, je claquais la porte avertissant mon arrivé puis Jasper partait à son tour chez les Cullen. Je passais le reste de la journée avec Bella afin de retrouver un peu notre complicité. On parlait un peu de tout et de rien puis j'osais enfin aborder le sujet qui fâche n'ayant pas voulu l'aborder devant nos amis, j'ai voulu attendre que l'on se retrouve tout les deux pour le faire.

\- Bella, je voudrais comprendre quelque chose, depuis ton retour.. Je soupirais en fronçant les sourcils cherchant les mots juste pour ne pas quel se braque. Je.. je trouve que tu es souvent nerveuse. Ton comportement n'est plus vraiment le même.

\- Emmett! Soupira t-elle en secouant sa tête. J'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas en parler.

\- Et dire que je pensais que l'on pouvait tout se dire, j'ai vraiment eu faux sur toute la ligne. M'exclamais je froidement en me levant sachant que je venais de perdre le contrôle.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Emmett! Murmura t-elle les larmes au yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi Jasper à l'air de savoir ce que tu as? Car à chaque fois que tu ne vas pas bien, c'est vers lui que tu te tourne pour chercher du réconfort. Dis je d'un ton plus calme face aux larmes de ma soeur mais avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- Tu es jaloux de Jasper? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à travers ses larmes.

\- Oui je le suis. Aprés tout c'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi pour te raprocher de Jasper. Lui rappellais je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Donc je pense que c'est un peu normal. M'exclamais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis désolé Em' mais tu sais que je t'aime n'est ce pas? Tu es et sera toujours l'homme de ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas me relever sans toi. M'avoua t-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle s'approcha de moi, posant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue puis avec son pouce elle caressa ma peau et c'est là que je compris que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je fermais les yeux en savourant se contacte puis je la prenais dans mes bras en là serrant le plus fort possible contre moi, lui murmurant que je l'aimais plus que tout.

Point de vue de Bella:

Après notre petit moment, Emmett m'avait demandé de me préparer pour aller chez les Cullen car on allait passé la soirée et certainement la nuit la bas. J'étais partie dans la salle de bain pour prendre un douche puis je m'étais habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat assez large.

C'était avec un sac d'affaire de rechange que je montais dans la voiture de patrouille de mon père suivit par Emmett.

Lorsqu'on arrivait devant la villa, on saluait mon père qui devait partir travailler puis on s'approcha du péron pour frapper à la porte. Alice ouvrit la porte en nous souriant, laissant un espace suffisant pour que l'on puisse entrer à l'intérieur. Quand elle referma la porte, elle se mit à sautiller en tapant des mains légèrement excitait par je ne sais quel raison.

Alors que j'entrais dans la salle principale, je me figeais ouvrant légèrement la bouche puis je détaillais la piéce en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur. La première chose que j'avais vue en entrant dans la pièce, était une énorme banderole où il était inscri: "_A notre Bella: Bon retour parmis nous_". Puis en tournant sur moi même, il y avait plusieurs ballons de couleur différentes accroché sur les murs. Une table était dréssé où il y avait plusieurs bouteilles de soda, un énorme gâteau au chocolat ainsi des boites de pizza.

Reprenant ensuite mes esprits, je me tournais vers eux et je remarquais qu'ils attendaient une réaction de ma pars. Je leurs adressais un sourire ému de leurs geste qui me touchais vraiment.

\- Vous avez préparé une soirée rien que pour moi? Leurs demandais-je toujours aussi ému.

\- Oui Bella, car depuis que tu es revenu, tu n'es plus là même, alors on pensait qu'une petite soirée te ferais du bien. Répondit Rosalie en souriant.

\- Mais tu sais Bella, moi sur la banderole je voulais mettre 'Bell's en folie' mais tout le monde était contre cette idée alors tien. Reprit Emmett en me tendant un grand carton. Je l'ai fais avant de venir te rejoindre.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que mon regard était plongé dans le sien puis je pris grand morceau de carton qu'il me tendait et en posant mon regard dessus je voyais inscrit dessus le fameux "Bell's en folie". Je roulais des yeux alors que tout les autres riaient aux éclat et moi je lui adressais tout de même un sourire. C'était du Emmett tout craché sachant qu'il était des plus sérieux en me le donnant et ne voulant pas le véxer plus, je le prenais dans mes bras.

\- Merci Emmett, tu es le meilleur des frères que l'on puisse avoir. Le rassurais je en souriant.

Point de vue d'Alice:

J'avais prévenu Bella que c'était soirée karaoké ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment ravie mais tant pis. J'avais trouvé que cela pour passé une bonne soirée sachant que le chant était un bon moyen de faire sortirle mal qui nous rongeait quand on était mal, et Belle l'était. Alors en bonne amie que j'étais pour elle, je voulais qu'elle soit un peu mieux après ça.

Je lui expliquais rapidement qu'elle était celle qui allait diriger cette soirée en tirant les morceaux de papier. Dans la première boite c'était les titres des chansons ainsi le nombre de personnes qu'elle devait tirer et dans la deuxième c'était c'était les prénoms. Après qu'elle comprit le concepte, Bella piocha les bouts de papiers puis elle les lisaient à hautre voix.

\- Alors pour le _Bruit de ton silence_, ça sera Emmett, Edward et Jasper. Lisait Bella en en fronçant les sourcils ne connaissant en aucun cas cette chanson.

\- Les gars c'est la chanson que j'ai choisiet et j'espèrais qu'on tombe ensemble. Vous allez voir, j'ai modifié les paroles en dépendant du trio qu'il y aurait. J'ai passé toute la semaine à faire ça. S'exclama Emmett heureux de pouvoir faire sa chanson.

\- Bizarrement le connaissant je crains vraiment le pire. Soupira Edward à Jasper.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas là. Répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'Emmett attrapait un tas de feuilles qui se trouver sur la table basse que je considérais comme les paroles de chanson, il chercha la bonne avant de se rendre dans la cuisine en appelant mon frère et Jasper.

Point de vue de Bella:

Une fois que les trois garçons étaient dans la cuisine, je fronçais les sourcils essayant de me souvenir d'une chanson que mon frère aurait pu écouter mais ne trouvant pas, je me mettais à soupirer craignant le pire pouvant m'attendre à tout avec lui surtout si en plus il avait modifié les paroles.

Quand ils revenaient dans la pièce, j'étais étonné de voir mon frère avec une bouteille de cidre et un point rouge sur le nez. _Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé? _Avais je pensé en roulant des yeux. Edward, lui avait mon nom écrit sur mon bras alors j'ai fronçé les sourcils en le regardant ne sachant pas si c'était en rappport où non avec la chanson puis il avait un portable en main et un compas qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Je regardais alors Jasper en me pinçant les lèvres m'attendant au pire mais celui ci avait juste un protège cahier et des feuilles.

J'osais un regard vers les filles et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elles étaient aussi étonné que moi. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place puis mon concentra sur les garçons qui prenaient chacun un micro puis la chanson débuta regardant la feuille pour avoir les paroles.

_Eh les mecs je suis trop un guedin regardez ce que j'ai volé, du cidre! [Emmett]_

_T'es ouf on va etre bourré c'est du cidre doux. [Jasper]_

_Les gars je flipe a mort j'ai embrassé ma meuf sur la bouche je crois qu'elle est en cloque.[Edward]_

_J'espere que t'avais mis un protege-cahier. [Jasper]_

_Oh j'ai un gros bouton sur le nez ça va etre la honte avec Rosalie.[Emmett] _

En voyant les garçons chantaient en faisant les gestes qui allaient avec, c'était juste à mourir de rire malgré que les premières secondes j'étais figé ne m'attendant pas à ça. Emmett était vraiment dans son rôle alors que Jasper et Edward avaient tout de même un peu plus de mal à se lâcher complêtement. Malgré tout j'affichais un sourire amusé. Puis quand Emmett termina sa dernière phrase, il se recula avec Jasper laissant Edward en avant puis il chantait son solo.

_J'ai beau marquer des mots d'amour_

_a chaque page de ton cahier d'texte_

_toutes les nuits je rêve du jour_

_où j'recevrais ton SMS._

_Et j'attends un signe de toi_

_avant qu'on rentre en interro_

_j'ai tatoué ton nom sur mon bras_

_à l'encre de mon stabylo [Edward]_

J'écoutais attentivement Edward en jetant dans coups oeil aux filles par moment remarquant qu'elles aussi, elles étaient vraiment amusé et n'en perdaient pas une seule miette. Quand Edward montra le portable au moment de la chanson, j'ai su alors qu'il c'était détendu en se mettant rééllement dans son rôle. J'avais secoué la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieur puis rougis quand il mettait en avant son avant bras inscrit Bella dessus qui prenait enfin tout sont sens lorsque je mettais posé la question un peu plus tôt.

_[Refrain]_

_il fait trop de bruit ton silence_

_y'a pas de boules Quies pour mon cerveau_

_je souffre de ton indifférence_

_y'a pas de pansement pour ce bobo [Les trois]_

_vous me "faisez" bien rigoler_

_vous les adultes qui "sachez" tout_

_mais ça m'empéchera pas de crier _

_toute ma haine, tout mon dégoût [Emmett]_

_votre vie est comme un évier_

_où je vomis tout vos tabous_

_vous pouvez m'punir me gronder_

_j'l'aimerais toujours comme un fou _

_même si... [Jasper]_

_[refrain pour les trois] _

J'essayais de comprendre plus ou moins les paroles mais un éclat de rire s'échappa de ma gorge suivit de très prêt par les jumelles. Quand ils chantaient tout les trois le refrain, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient entrainés tellement qu'ils étaient syncro, le solo D'Emmett était tordant à s'en rouler par terre alors que celui de Jasper la fin de son paragraphe c'était à ce retourner le cervaux pour ma pars n'ayant pas trop comprit le sens mais je laissais vite tombé sachant qu'il n'y avait certainement pas grand chose à comprendre puis ils chantaient de nouveau le refrain ensemble.

_Allez je donne tout en solo, attends,attends maman on _

_enregistre la . Mais oui j'ai fait mes devoirs, oui. Non, non j'ai pas mis mes _

_chaussons c'est ringard pour jouer de la guitare. Maman, eh! crotte [Emmett]_

_Un jour de toute facon j'te jure_

_c'est moi que "j'auras" du succès_

_même toi t'oublieras ce silence _

_et t'essayera de me reparler_

_mais ce jour-là soit en bien sûr_

_que mon portable sera coupé_

_j'me ferai toutes les filles de Forks _

_mais même pas toi Alice ça sera bien fait_

_na, car que [Edward]_

J'avais écouté les deux solo jusqu'au bout et je devais dire qu'à ce moment je n'en pouvais plus. Alice était carrement allongé sur moi se tenant les côtes alors que Rosalie avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Je me demandais si cette chanson avait une fin tellement qu'on en voyait plus le bout.

_Il fait trop de bruit ton silence, [Jasper]_

_j'ai trop de mal dans mon oreille, [Emmett]_

_y a pas de boules quies pour mon cerveau, [Edward]_

_je le sens battre dans ma poitrine, [Jasper]_

_je souffre de ton indiference, [Emmett]_

_j'compte commme du beurre [Edward]_

_ya pas de pansement pour ce bobo,[Jasper]_

_non je peux pas le soigner. [Emmett]_

_Il fait trop de bruit ton silence, [Edward]_

_tu sais que c'est possible ça, [Jasper]_

_y a pas de boules quies pour mon cerveau [Emmett]_

_euh... [Edward]_

_je souffre de ton indiference, [Jasper]_

_tu l'ecris avec 1 ou 2 F, [Emmett]_

_y a pas de pansement pour ce bobo, [Edward]_

_tu veux que j'aille voir à la pharma quand même? [Jasper]_

_Il fait trop de bruit ton silence, [Emmett]_

_Alice cris plus fort que don diego [Edward]_

_y a pas de boules quies pour mon cerveau [Jasper]_

_C'est pour toi Bella [Emmett]_

_je souffre de ton indiference, [Edward]_

_Faut vite que j'trouve une rime en rence [Jasper]_

_y a pas de pansement pour ce bobo, [Emmett]_

_Regarde je làche la guitare et je fais quand même la note... [Edward]_

_Ah ben non. [Jasper]_

_Maman c'est encore toi qu'as coupé l'éctricité! [Emmett]_

_Maman j'en ai ras le bol je vais arréter de me laver les dents. [Edward]_

_Et ben si c'est comme ça je vous donnerais pas le resultat des exos de maths. [Jasper]_

_Et je vais me pendre avec ma trousse! [Emmett]_

_Mike Newton tiens je t'enfonce mon compas dans ta poitrine. [Edward]_

La chanson était enfin terminé pour mon plus grand bonheur. Pas que je n'aimais pas, loin de là, mais j'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle ainsi que les filles puis mon ventre me faisait douloureusement mal. Quand on arriva enfin à se calmer, je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud alors avec ma main je me faisais un peu d'air en fermant les yeux. Les garçons saluait leurs public et en voyant leurs tête je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient fier d'eux.

\- Les filles, j'ai pas rêvé? On a bien vue la même chose? Demandais je en me retenant de rire.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Répondit Rosalie entre deux rire.

\- Rose t'es sûe que c'était bien notre frère? Demanda Alice amusé d'avoir vue Edward ainsi.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas le genre de Jasper de faire ces choses là non plus. Par contre Emmett c'est tout à fait son genre. M'exclamais je en souriant d'amusemant.

\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est le mec qui, quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs et ne lâche pas l'affaire. Expliqua Rosalie et j'hochais seulement la tête. Un peu comme Alice et son shopping. Ajouta t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Les filles si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous faire connaître cette magnifique chanson. Et de l'avoir chanté avec Edward et Jasper c'est que du bonheur. Soupira Emmett ce qui nous faisait rire.

\- J'espère que ça vous a plus au moins? Demanda Jasper qui lui n'était pas aussi fier qu'Emmett mais était heureux d'une autre façon.

\- Oui beaucoup, c'était vraiment tordant de vous voir comme ça. Surtout toi Edward, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. S'exclama Alice en souriant grandement à son frère.

\- Mouais.. disons qu'Emmett avait de bon argument donc j'ai pu avoir une bonne motivation. Répondit Edward en me regardant quelques secondes.

\- J'ai envie de dire une chance qu'Emmett nous la faisait écouter en boucle, parce que sinon jamais on aurait eu l'air. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il l'aurait mis pour cette soirée. Avoua Jasper en secouant la tête amusé des idées de son cousin.

Alors que l'on continuait à discuter un peu, on se leva pour nous rendre vers la table afin de grignotter un peu puis je me servais un verre de soda quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautais en retenant un cri. Je fermais les yeux en me disant qu'il n'y avait que des gens que je connaissais. Ma famille. Je me retournais et en voyant Edward je soupirais de soulagement alors qu'il me prenais dans les bras s'excusant de m'avoir fait peur.

Lorsque l'on retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, Rosalie me demanda de tirer un autre papier impatiente. Le premier papier était le titre de la chanson _Une autre vie_ avec le chiffre deux inscrit. Quand je prenais la boite pour tirer les prénoms, Edward m'arrêta en me demandant de chanter avec lui sur cette chanson. Je regardais les autres qui eux attendait seulement ma réponse. Après un moment d'hésitation, j'hochais la tête en me levant n'étant pas très à l'aise puis je me placais en prenant un micro et je regardais Edward.

_Je ne crois pas au destin,_

_Mais que tout peut changer,_

_Qui sait ce que demain peut réserver? [Edward]_

_Je ne crois pas au hasard,_

_Mais que tout est écrit,_

_Comme il n'y a pas d'histoire que l'on choisis, [Bella]_

_On peut vouloir une autre vie mais,_

_Il faudra laisser faire le temps,_

_Nous rapprocher, nous apprivoiser,_

_On sait que ça prendra du temps,_

_Pour avancer,_

_Pour approcher l'éternité,[Les deux]_

_Je sais pourquoi on est là,_

_Je sais qu'on se ressemble,_

_Demain il nous faudra marcher ensemble, [Bella]_

_Je sais mes failles, mes envies,_

_Et le goût des regrets,_

_Quitte à payer le prix je te suivrais, [Edward]_

_On peut rêver d'une autre vie mais,_

_Il faudra laisser faire le temps,_

_Nous rapprocher, nous apprivoiser,_

_On sait que ça prendra du temps,_

_Pour avancer, pour l'éternité, [Les deux]_

_Il faudra ce donner du temps,_

_Et patienter pour s'abandonner,_

_On sait que ça prendra du temps,_

_Et tout s'apprend,_

_On a pour nous l'éternité. [Les deux]_

A la fin de la chanson, je continuais de regarder Edward dans les yeux n'ayant pas coupé le contacte visuel depuis le début. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait fait le choix de cette chanson car elle reflétait plus ou moins notre relation. Je lui adressais finalement un sourire car plus rien ne comptait à par lui puis je m'approchais en lui sautant dans les bras et l'embrassais amoureusement.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Quand ma soeur annonça le titre de la chanson, j'ai froncé les sourcils alors que ça ne me disait rien du tout puis quand Edward demanda à ce que Bella chante avec lui, j'ai tout alors comprit que ce choix venait de lui et je les ai écouté chanter.

A la fin de la chanson, j'avais regardé les autres qui était dans le même état que moi, on était tous ému. Et c'est la que je comprenais certaines choses. Edward était rééllement amoureux de ma soeur et il lui faisait comprendre qu'il serait prêt à l'entendre qu'elle soit prête.

La soirée continuait, j'avais chanté une chanson avec Bella et une avec Rosalie. Rosalie avait chanté avec Alice et Edwar, Jasper lui une avec Rosalie et une avec Alice puis les filles avaient choisi une chanson qu'elle avaient chanté ensemble et pour finir nous avions tous chanté. Cette soirée était comme une promesse, la promesse d'être toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.


	10. Le jour de la rentrée

Point de vue de Bella:

Depuis la soirée Karaoké, j'avais passé de superve vacances. j'étais un peu plus détendu car je me savais en sécurité au côté de ma famille et mes amis. J'étais partie une semaine avec mon père et mon frère voir mes grand parents ce qui m'avait fait un bien fou et j'ai pu me ressourcer.

Quand on était rentré car papa reprenait le travail, Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient proposé à mon frère, Jasper et à moi de partir deux semaines sur une île et avec la permission de mon parternel, j'avais accépté avec joie. C'était les plus belle vacance de ma vie, les parents d'Edward avait pu apprendre à mieux connaitre mon cousin et il l'adorait autant que nous.

Pendant les vacances j'avais passé tout mon temps avec Edward, que l'on soit seul ou avec les autres, on ne se quittait pas une seconde. J'avais l'impression d'avancer à nous, de vivre sans me soucier de quoi que se soit et surtout d'être sortie de mon état dépréssif pour redevenir moi. J'étais aussi plus proche d'Alice, malgré son jeune âge, sa joie de vivre avait des effets positif sur ma personne. En ce qui concerne Rosalie, même si je l'aime bien et qu'on rigole bien ensemble, on était pas aussi proche que ça, l'une de l'autre, on savait que si l'une avait un problème l'autre serait là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une amitié profonde.

Les vacances était passé à une vitesse, ce matin là, je m'étais réveillé très tôt en m'étirant dans le lit quand je me souvenais que j'étais chez les Cullen, dormant dans le lit Edward, ce dernier se trouvant dos à moi et que derrière moi ce trouvait mon frère. Je me levais doucement sans les réveiller sachant que j'avais demandé à dormir avec eux deux. Certainement le stresse de la rentrée et que j'allais devoir affronté une foule. Car même si j'allais mieux, je n'étais pas encore à l'aise quand il y avait une foule de gens.

Je descendais dans la cuisine et il n'y avait encore personne. Carlisle devait déjà être à l'hopital et Esmée devait certainement se préparer. Je décidais de préparer le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde afin de leurs faire plaisir. Je prenais ensuite des plateaux pour déposer tout un mélange pour leurs rapporter au lit, une façon de les réveiller en douceur.

Je commençais par allé voir Alice et je fu surprise de la voir déjà réveiller étant assise sur son lit. Je lui souriais en lui déposant le plateau en face d'elle puis je faisais la même chose pour Rosalie et Jasper. J'avais laissé un plateau sur le plan de travail pour Esmé et je pris le plus grand plateau pour les deux hommes de ma vie. Alice m'avait rejoint dans la cuisine alors que je terminais de remplir le plateau tout en discutant avec elle. Elle lavait son plateau avant de le ranger puis Rosalie arriva suivit de peu par Jasper.

Alors que je montais, Alice me proposa son aide ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Quand elle ouvrait la porte, on était figé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Intriguait par ce qu'il se passé, Rosalie et Jasper venait nous rejoindre alors qu'Alice alla chercher son appareil photo.

Point de vue d'Edward:

Je commençais tout juste à me réveiller gardant encore les yeux fermé, je sentais Bella contre moi à travers l'épaisseur de la couverture son bras autour de moi me caressant le ventre. J'en profitais un peu de se moment entre nous et je ne pouvais m'empêché de gémir à son contacte.

Quand j'entendis Emmett marmonait à Bella de se coller à lui, je me reculais aussi pour toujours avoir son contacte et elle me serra très fort contre elle. Beaucoup trop fort puis en entendant des rire j'ouvris les yeux pour laissé le temps à mon cerveau de comprendre la situation.

Point de vue de Rosalie:

Quand j'avais vu Alice et Bella devant la porte sans bouger, ma curiosité était piqué à vif alors je me m'étais rapproché avec Jasper. Devant cette scéne, personne n'avait bougé sauf Alice qui en profité pour prendre des photos et moi je filmais avec mon portable. On regardait attentivement la scène quand on entendit Edward gémir. Jasper mordait fortement son poing pour ne pas rire, Alice était encore trop concentré à prendre les photos, Bella elle ne réagissait toujours pas alors que moi je filmais toujours en me retenant de rire.

Mais le moment où Emmett chuchottait à Bella de venir contre lui et qu'Edward se recula alors qu'Emmett reserra sa prise, c'était de trop pour nous et on éclatait de rire sans aucune retenu alors que je coupais mon portable et Alice avait arrêté de prendre les photos. Les deux garçons avaient sursauté en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre quand ils comprient la situation.

\- Alors les gars, on a pas l'air de s'ennuyer à ce que je vois? Les taquinais je en riant toujours.

\- Je suis choqué! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que c'était aussi intense entre vous. Rajouta Jasper riant aux éclats.

\- Les parents vont être heureux d'apprendre ça, surtout en voyant les photos et la vidéo. Chantonna Alice fier d'elle.

\- Alice, c'est seulement la suite logique de leurs ralations, n'oublie pas que tu as d'autre dossier sur c'est deux là! Lui rappelais je malicieusement.

\- J'y crois pas! Celui qui me sert de frère veut que je me sers contre lui. Et l'autre qui se met à gémir mon prénom en croyanr que je le touche. S'exclama enfin Bella faussement outré.

Puis on repartait dans un fou rire incontrôlable excéptait mon frère et Emmett, qui eux cherchaient désespérement à s'expliquer comme si ils étaient coupable de quelques choses.

Point de vue d'Emmett:

Bella avait déposé le plateau sur le lit restant avec nous alors que les autres étaient partie se préparer. Sachant qu'il y avait Edward et Bella juste à côté de moi, j'osais même pas les regarder. A croire que le sort s'archarnait sur Edward et moi. J'étais mort de honte mais j'imaginais que pour Edward ça devait être pire vu que lui il en avait gémit.

\- Bon vous allez parler un peu? C'est pas la mort non plus. Soupira ma soeur en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi? Que je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon meilleur ami dans mon lit et qu'il m'a touché et que moi je me suis laissé faire en pensant que c'était toi? Sans oublier que j'en ai gémis en plus de ça. Demanda Edward ironiquement.

\- Mec, il n'y a pas que toi qui sois mal, je le suis autant que toi. J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était ma soeur. Soupirais je en relevant la tête puis je fermais les yeux. Si j'avais ouvert mes putains de yeux. Je voulais simplement passer un moment avec ma soeur dans l'espoir de renouer un peu une complicité, comme avant. Et finalement ce n'était pas elle et toi tu en as bien profité. Ajoutais je mal à l'aise.

J'osais finalement regarder ma soeur qui elle nous regarda tour à tour en souriant compatissante. On mangeait notre petit déjeuné tranquillement quand Bella, ouvrait enfin la bouche en nous regardant toujours.

\- Je vous aimes tout les deux, vous êtes les deux hommes de ma vie et vous avoir dans ma vie est un vrai bonheur. Avoua ma soeur en nous souriant sincèrement.

Elle nous embrassa chacun notre tour avant de se lever en prenant ses vêtement puis elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et on faisait de même allant dans d'autre salle de bain qui était libre.

Point de vu de Bella:

Quand je descendis en bas rejoindre les autres, je saluais Esmée en lui faisais la bise alors qu'Alice raconta à sa mère ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt entre Edward et mon frère. Alors que tout le monde riait, les deux garçons arrivaient peu de temps après toujours gênait d'avoir était vu ainsi et surtout maintenant que la mère de mes amis était au courant.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett et moi nous prenions le bus pour aller au lycée alors que les jumelles partaient avec leurs mère étant donné que c'était sur sa route. On avait certains cours en commun les uns avec les autres car nous avions pas prit les même options. Edward voulait s'orienter dans la médecine mais avait prit option musique, Jasper voulait devenir psychologue, Emmett lui c'était ne savait pas trop encore et moi j'hésitais entre le droit et le journalisme que j'avais prit en option. Quand j'arrivais au lycée, je restais prés de mon frère car de voir des gens me faisait toujours peur puis on alla chercher notre planning.

Une fois que la sonnerie se déclencha, nous nous dirigions vers notre salle de cours, par chance, c'était le seul cours que l'on avait en commun et la matière que je détestais le plus, l'histoire. Nous attendions notre professeur devant la porte. Quand ce dernier arriva nous rentrons dans la classe puis je m'installais à coté de Edward qui était côté fenêtre, Emmett et Jasper était devant nous. Je ne faisais pas gaffe au personne qui était dans la salle préférant être discrète quand je sentis une personne qui me regardait avec insistance, n'osant pas regarder, je me sentais tout à coup mal à l'aise remuant sur ma chaise quand j'entendais un murmure derrère moi je me figeais immédiatement reconnaissant cette voix qui me glaça le sang.

\- Salut Bella!


	11. Rencontre et révélation

Point de vue de Bella:

Je restais figé pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire où dire mais deux questions revenait sans arrêt. Pourquoi était il là? M'avait il suivit? J'étais perdu et Edward le remarqua en me demandant si j'allais bien puis tout mes amis se retourner. Jasper qui me regarda, releva légèrement la tête puis je pouvais lire de la surprise dans ses yeux.

-Mickaël? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Jasper toujours surpris.

\- Jasper? Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Répondit la personne qui me dégouté le plus avant de reprendre. Je viens finir mes études ici, j'ai de la famille dans le coin. Et toi alors?

\- J'ai suivis ma cousine qui était venu passer quelques semaines chez moi. Je vais te les présenter. Bella ma cousine, Emmett mon cousin et Edward un ami. Et je vous présente Mickaël, mon meilleur ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an maintenant.

\- Salut mec et bienvenue. Salua Emmett en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

\- Salut! Répondit simplement Edward en me regardant toujours.

Je ne répondit rien, fixant un point imaginaire devant moi alors que j'essayais de comprendre la situation puis j'entendis vaguement le prof qui commençait à faire son cours. Puis sur un coup de tête j'attrapais mon sac et je sortis de la salle de cours en courant le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de reprendre mes esprits pour comprendre. Une fois dehors, je me stoppais d'un coup comme si je venais de me prendre la gifle alors que tout se mettait en place. _Il_ était le meilleur ami de mon cousin, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait traîner avec nous. Sans m'en rendre contre les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues parce que je savais que ma vie allait tourner au cauchemar. Alors que j'entendis un voix m'appelait, je me retournais en sachant très bien qui c'était.

\- Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu vas louper le cours. Soufflais je à travers mes larmes.

\- Tu as cru que j'allais te relaisser partir comme la dernière fois? Tu sais que je te suivrais n'importe où? Alors si tu pars je pars. Répondit il sérieusement.

\- Je ne te mérite pas et tu ne peux pas m'aimer c'est impossible. Sanglotais je en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures Bella? Et si tu me mérite dis pas n'importe quoi. Gronda Edward en me prenant dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Edward, tu me verrais autrement et je ne veux pas. Je tiens trop à toi, je ne veux pas que tu me vois autrement. Avouais je en me blotissant contre lui tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Jamais, jamais je ne te verrais autrement Bella, je t'aime et mon regard sera toujours le même pour toi. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe? C'est en rapport avec Mickaël c'est ça? Ton attitude à changé quand il t'a appelé et lui était surpris d'apprendre que tu étais la cousine de Jasper. C'est ton ex? C'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça? Me demanda t-il en s'éloignant de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas mon ex, c'est juste.. Soufflais je en laissant ma phrase en suspent.

\- Juste? Répata Edward pour que je puisse continuer.

\- Jure moi, de n'en parler à personne? Emmett n'est pas au courant et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Jasper lui connait la grosse partie mais ne sait pas que c'est lui.. L'informais je pour qu'il comprenne la situation actuel.

\- Je te le promet! Promit il en devenant de plus en plus tendu.

\- Michaël est..

Point de vue de Emmett:

Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ma soeur c'était mise à pleurer en quittant précipitamment le cours comme si c'était devenu insuportable d'être ici. Peut être que la foule l'avait fait paniquer de nouveau. Edward se leva peu de temps après pour allait la rejoindre et lui parler me demandant de prendre ses affaires si il ne revenait pas. A l'intercours, comme on avait deux heures d'histoire exceptionnellement, je profitais de parlais un peu avec Mickaël et je trouvais que c'était un mec plutôt cool. On avait les mêmes délire et ça me plaisait beaucoup car je me sentais moins seul.

\- Alors ça fait trois ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vu? Demandais je en souriant.

\- Exactement, j'ai déménagé sauf qu'il n'y a pas longtemps je voulais retourner voir Jasper mais il n'était pas là et je n'avais pas l'occasion de repasser. Répondit Mickaël en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Je serais venu te rejoindre. Demanda mon cousin en regardant son meilleur pote.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu devais être avec tes amis alors je me suis dis que c'était pour la prochaine fois. Mais maintenant tu vis où?

\- Il vit chez nous ce petit, comme il voulait continué ses études en compagnie de ma soeur donc mon père l'a accépté. L'informais je.

On retourna en cours s'installant à notre place quand le prof venait nous chercher. Alors qu'on copiait notre cours, la porte s'ouvrait d'un coup sur un Edward fou de rage. Je fronçais les sourcils sachant que c'était la première fois que je voyais ainsi et je ne comprenais pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

\- Monsieur Cullen, vous venez enfin faire apte de présence dans mon cours? Où est votre camarade? Demanda séchement le prof.

Edward ignora complétement le prof et se dirigea vers nous fixant froidement Mickaël. Il se dirigea vers lui alors que mon regard ne le quittait pas une seul seconde. Je sursautais quand d'un coup il l'agrippa par le cole de sa chemise le faisant se lever puis sans rien comprendre, il lui mettait un coup de poing dans sa gueule. Jasper se leva puis se figea devant la scéne et Mike essaya d'intervenir mais il se prit un coup par Edward le faisant basculer.

Le prof essaya lui aussi d'intervenir mais rien n'y faisait, mon meilleur ami était dans un état second que je ne lui connaissait pas du tout. Alors qu'il continua à lui mettre des coup tout en l'insultant de tout les noms, avec Jasper on intervenait pour essayer de le calmer. Les deux avaient le visage en sang et Jasper prenait la défence de son meilleur pote.

Point de vue d'Edward:

J'étais dans une colère noir, la rage me consumais et je ne répondais plus de mes actes. Je voulais simplement le tuer, le détruire car après les révélations de Bella, tout c'était mis en place, son comportement bizarre, ça peur des gens, j'avais pu enfin comprendre. J'avais mal, horriblement mal pour elle qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début même si elle avait Jasper.

Malgré les protestations de Bella, je pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser ainsi, il ayant aucune conséquence alors que ma Bella était au fond du trou. J'étais rentré dans la salle de classe, restant quelques secondes sans bouger, le regard noir en fixant le fils de pute qui avait fait vivre un enfer à la femme que j'aime. J'entrais dans un état second où j'entendais rien, me laissant guider par la rage je m'approchais de lui et je l'enchainais de tout les coup possible en l'insultant. Je voulais le tuer mais deux bras m'encerclaient m'éloignant de ma cible.

\- Edward arrête, tu vas le tué abruti. Cria Jasper en défendant son pote.

\- Ouais je veux le tué, je veux lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a osait faire. Criais je à mon tour en essayant de me dégager des bras d'Emmett.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait? Pourquoi tu dis ça? On ne le connais même pas! Me demanda Emmett calmement essayant de me comprendre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demandé, après tout entre pote on se dit tout non? Hurlais je à l'intention de Mickaël qui palissait puis je réussissais à me dégager des bras d'Emmett et sauta sur l'enculer en lui mettant un coup de genoux bien placait et il tomba à genoux.

\- Tu es complêtement fou Edward, lâche le tout de suite! M'ordonna Emmett alors que Jasper me poussa de toute ses forces.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais vous laisser. Grognais je à l'intention d'Emmett et Jasper. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Jamais. Je me tire d'ici, ça pu trop la merde. Vous êtes mort pour moi, n'essayez plus de m'adresser la parole.

Je quittais la salle après avoir prit mes affaires puis dans le couloir je croisais le professeur d'histoire avec le proviseur mais je les ignorais voulant à tout prix rejoindre Bella qui devait m'attendre sur le parking. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je l'a pris dans mes bras.

\- Edward, tu saigne! Murmura t-elle faiblement en touchant mon visage puis je la regardais enfin.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai pu me défoulé comme j'en avait envie et besoin. Mentis je en grimaçant sachant que je voulais qu'il souffre plus que ça.

Je l'entrainais avec moi, loin d'ici. On marchait tout les deux mains dans la main en silence. Je voulais l'emmener dans un endroit où je pouvais être bien loin de tout sachant qu'on était encore un peu loin.

\- Mais Edward où va t-on? Me demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans un endroit que personne ne connait à part moi. Repondis-je simplement en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Jusqu'à la fin du trajet, elle ne posa plus aucune question profiant seulement de la présence de l'autre. On traversa un peu la forêt faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tribuche pas puis on arriva à l'endroit paisible et Bella resta bouche bée.

\- Edward, c'est magnifique. Souffla t-elle en détaillant l'endroit fleurit.

\- Je l'ai découvers quand tu étais partie, quand j'avais besoin d'être seul, je venais ici et ça me détendé même si je me sentais toujours coupable de ton départ. Murmurais je en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu venais ici parce que tu te sentais coupable? Demanda Bella surprise.

\- Oui je venais ici. Tu sais Bella je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et la seule pensée que je puisse te perdre, je ne le supporte pas. Pour rien au monde je te laisserais de nouveau loin de moi. Avouais je en me noyant dans ses yeux chocolat.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser à ce moment là, mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, j'embrassais son front en fermant les yeux puis elle faisait quelques pas avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe et je la regardais faire en souriant. Elle tapota l'herbe, et je pris place à côté d'elle en m'allongeant à mon tour puis nous nous regardions.

\- Je t'aime Bella. Soufflais je en plongeant mon regard de nouveau dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward, plus que ma propre vie. Répondit elle alors qu'un frisson parcourait mon corps.

\- Au faite, tout à l'heure, je me suis embrouillé avec ton frère et ton cousin. Et je ne veux plus les revoir. L'informais je pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils ont prit la défence de l'autre connard, je l'ai défoncé mais..

\- Edward, il ne fallait pas et ce n'est pas de leurs faute, ils ne savent pas. Me coupa t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce mec ne mérite pas de vivre en plus ce mec est le pote de ton cousin Bella. Comment vas tu faire sachant qu'il sera toujours avec lui, avec eux? Et ils ne savent peut être rien, mais Emmett aurait pu être de mon côté, il me connait assez maintenant pour savoir que si j'ai agis comme ça ce n'est pas pour le plaisir. Soupirais je en regardant le ciel.

\- Je t'aime Edward et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. M'avoua t-elle en se blotissant contre moi.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre et enroula mon bras autour de son corps alors que mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche mais je n'y prêtais aucune intention puis je tournais la tête me relevant légèrement posant enfin mes lèvres contre les siennes. En la sentant sourire contre mes lèvres, je mouvais mes lèvres aux siennes l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que je lui portais.

Alors qu'il était déjà pratiquement midi, avec Bella on décidait de rentrer chez moi ne voulant pas être seule.

Point de vue de Bella:

Une semaine était passé depuis que j'avais révelé mon secret à Edward ce qui m'avait fait un bien fou. Malheureusement, il avait était renvoyé pour le reste de la semaine ce qui lui à valu un sermonnage de la part de Carlisle et sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir et avait confisqué son portable. Je m'en voulais car je savais que c'était de faute. Mais il m'avait assuré que c'était son choix et qu'il assumait pleinement car il voulait pas me trahir en le disant à ses parents et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante car Esmée voulait comprendre pourquoi son fils avait agit ainsi mais il avait gardé le silence.

En ce qui me concerne, j'étais renvoyé trois jours pour avoir quitté le cours en plein milieu et avoir séché la journée. Par chance, mon père ne m'avait pas dis grand chose certainement parce qu'il avait peur que je prenne encore la fuite et que je n'étais plus la même quand je suis revenue. Je lui avais même demandé si je pouvais resté à la maison pour le reste de la semaine protestant que je n'étais pas bien. Même si c'était vrai en partie vrai, la vrai raison était qu'Edward n'aurait pas était là et que je voulais pas me retrouver avec mon frère et mon cousin sachant que lui serait là aussi.

Quand Emmett et Jasper étaient rentres le soir après les cours, ils voulaient à tout prix des explications sur le comportement d'Edward vis à vis de Mickaël. En ce qui me concerne, ils ne m'avaient rien demandé certainement parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était en rapport avec ma phobie de la foule. Mais je ne disais rien, car si ils n'avaient pas comprit me corportement d'Edward en lui tournant le dos, alors qui me disais qu'ils allaient me croire?

Le mardi, j'avais appelé chez Edward et c'était sa mère qui avait répondu. Quand j'avais demandé à parler à Edward, elle m'avait dis qu'il était puni et que je ne pouvais pas allé le voir ni lui parler tant qu'il ne reprenait pas les cours. Je m'en voulais de plus en plus car tout ça était de ma faute. Le mercredi aurait pu être la pire journée de ma vie.

Flash Back:

Comme à mon habitude, j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre alors qu'il était midi. Mon père n'allait pas rentrer donc j'allais me retrouver seul avec mon frère et Jasper sauf contre tout attente, ils avaient emmenés Mickaël et là s'en était trop pour moi. Sur un coup de tête, je prenais mon portable, j'enfilais ma veste et je sortais de chez moi en prenant mon vélo et me rendis chez Edward. Pendant le trajet je pestais contre ma famille et je m'étais mise à pleurer comprenant que mon calvaire n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Quand j'étais arrivé devant la villa, j'étais déscendu rapidement de mon vélo le laissant tomber par terre puis je m'étais dirigé vers la porte. J'avais reprit mon souffle en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de sonner et la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après sur Esmée.

\- Est ce.. est ce que je.. je peux voir.. Edward. Demandais je difficilement retenant un sanglot la gorge noué.

\- Bella! Soupira t-elle en secouant la tête. Je t'ai dis que j'interdisais à quelconque de venir rendre visite à Edward, je suis désolé ma chérie.

Et ne pouvant plus me contrôler, j'éclatais en sanglot répétant sans cesse que je voulais voir Edward. J'étais prise d'une crise incontrolable alors qu'Esmée me regarda perdu, choqué de mon comportement restant figé sur place. Je me laissais tombé à genoux sur le sol mouillé. J'avais besoin de la seule personne qui savait tout, la seule personne qui était de mon côté puis je me balançais, j'enfermais sur moi même quand deux bras s'enroula autour de moi. Je sursautais au contacte puis me détendis en reconnaissant cette voix apaisante.

\- Bella, c'est moi calme toi. Je suis là mon amour. Murmura Edward en me prenant dans ses bras alors que sa mère n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Edward, je suis.. toute seule. Il.. il est chez moi. Sanglotais je contre son torse.

\- Edward emmène là, à l'intérieur, elle va attraper froid sinon. Lui disait Esmée après un moment sortant de sa torpeur.

Fin du flash back.

Après ça, Esmée avait appelé mon père le prévenant que j'étais chez eux puis quand je l'avais eu à mon tour au téléphone, je lui avais dis que j'allais prendre un hôtel, ne voulant pas rentrer à la maison mais Esmée m'avait proposé de rester histoire de quelques jours afin de me remettre un peu de mon état. Le hic était que ça ne pourra jamais aller mais ça elle ne le savait pas. J'hochais tout de même la tête me disant qu'il me restait tout de même quelques jours pour trouver une solution.

Donc le reste de la semaine j'étais avec Edward et il ne me quittait pas d'une semelle ce qui me rassura. Au départ la nuit je dormais dans la chambre d'ami mais au bout de deux nuits, les parents d'Edward avaient accépté que je dorme avec ce dernier suite à mes cauchemars qui réveilla tout le monde. Carlisle m'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour savoir ce que j'avais, il m'avait expliqué qu'Esmée avait eu peur de mon état dans lequel elle m'avait vu à mon arrivé et j'étais pas très fier. Il voulait aussi que je lui raconte mes cauchemars que je faisais la nuit par le fais que je me mettais à hurler en me débattant constament. Mais la seule chose que je disais c'était désolé.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement est j'étais toujours aux point mort. J'allais bientôt devoir quitter la villa et je ne voulais toujours pas retourner chez moi. Edward avait remarqué mon malaise et avait demandé à sa mère si on pouvait se balader un peu elle avait accepté en lui rappelant tout de même qu'il était puni. On était retourné à la clairière pedant plusieurs heures. Je mettais allongé en fermant les yeux, faisant le vide dans ma tête. Par moment ma mère me manqué, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là mais ce n'était pas le cas. Puis au bout d'un moment je sentais les lèvres d'Edward sur mon front j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Je sais pas ce que je vais faire Edward, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi mais.. c'est impossible. Soufflais je en me collant contre lui.

\- Je sais mais tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. Murmura t-il en me serrant plus contre lui ce qui m'appaisa.

\- J'aimerais m'enfuir loin d'ici. Partir et ne plus être sur mes gardes. Au faite je voudrais me sentir libre. Avouais je en posant ma main sur sa nuque.

Il me souriait tristement puis je me redressais légèrement posant mes lèvres contre les siennes mouvant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il était là avec moi et c'était tout ce dont j'avais réellement besoin. Quand on décidait enfin de rentrer à la villa, il était déjà dix huit heure. J'étais beaucoup plus sereine, ce moment avec Edward m'avait détendu et j'avais oublié pratiquement pourquoi plus tôt dans la journée je n'étais pas bien.

Quand j'entrais à l'intérieur de la maison je n'éntendis aucun bruit, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Edward et celui ci haussa simplement les épaules. J'avançais légèrement jusqu'au salon puis resta figé en voyant seulement Emmett et Jasper. Je lâchais un soupire comprenant qu'Esmée avait du faire un tour avec les jumelles.

\- Bella, il faut qu'on parle! S'exclama Emmett séverement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, que ce soit à toi ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Répondis je froidement en regardant mon frère et Jasper.

\- Alors dans ce cas là, rentre à la maison, j'en ai marre de tes gamineries. Hurla mon frère.

\- Non désolé, je dors ici ce soir, c'était convenu ainsi alors ne me donne pas d'ordre, tu n'es que mon frère, pas mon père. Je me retournais pour faire face à Edward et lui adressa un sourire. Tu me rejoins dans ta chambre? Lui demandais je en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit il en me souriant en retour.

Je montais les escaliers deux par deux essayant de ne pas dérapper puis j'entrais dans la chambre laissant la porte ouverte essayant d'écouter la conversation qui n'était pas dificile d'entendre vu que les garçons ce mettaient à crier.

Point de vue d'Edward:

Je me retrouvais seul face à un Emmett en colère et un Jasper qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'à maintenant. Je fixais principalement Emmett en croisant les bras au niveau de mon torse fronçant les sourcils attendant qu'ils partent enfin pour que je puisse rejoindre Bella.

\- Bon toi tu vas me dire ce qu'il ce passe à la fin? Me gronda Emmett.

Je ne répondis pas car d'une part pour moi ce mec n'existait plus et d'une autre parce que je voulais seulement qu'ils partent d'ici au plus vite. Après tout il ne voulait rien voir en se posant aucune question sur Bella, comme si c'était son genre d'agir ainsi.

\- Putain tu vas me répondre ou merde? Cria Emmett en serrant ses poings.

\- Et bien.. merde! Répondis je en haussant les épaules.

\- Edward! Soupira mon ancien meilleur ami. Je te jure que si tu ne me dis rien, je t'éclate la gueule.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends dans ce cas? Puis il me semble que je vous ai dis de ne plus m'adresser la parole donc aurais tu des problèmes auditif Emmett? Peut être de mémoire? Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que Bella a, ouvre simplement les yeux. Je pensais être ton meilleur ami, au final je me suis rendu compte que tu ne me connaissais pas tant que ça. Répondis je calmement avant de poser mon regard sur Jasper. Et toi, tu es celui qui était le premier au courrant, mais tu ne vois rien, as tu autant de merde dans les yeux? Un conseil demandez vous si vous n'auriez pas besoin de lunette. Crachais je en les fusillant du regard.

\- Mais Edward je..

\- Non laisse tomber, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Ignorez moi et j'en ferais autant pour le mieux de tous. Rejoignez votre pote Mickaël et foutez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Grognais je en attendant qu'ils partent une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors que je voyais Emmett ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche, Jasper lui grimaçait légèrement comme si la situation lui échappait complètement. Puis je sursautais lorsque j'entendis la voix de Bella venant d'en haut.

\- Arretez, arretez s'il vous plait, ne vous engueulez pas pour moi. Cria Bella en pleurant alors qu'elle dévalait les marches.

Bella arriva vers nous en sanglotant, puis je comprit qu'elle nous avait écouté durant toute notre engueulade. Elle venait dans mes bras et j'embrassais le front en la serrant contre moi quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur mes soeurs et ma mère. On les regarda alors qu'elles fixaient Bella qui pleurait toujours dans mes bras. Ma mère voyant qu'elle tombait mal, sortait de nouveaux dehors disant qu'elle devait allé faire les courses nous laissant seuls. Après un moment, Bella se retourna pour leurs faire face restant dans mes bras.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai? Pourquoi depuis que je suis revenu à Forks j'ai changé? Leurs demanda Bella en colère, alors que moi la serrait un peu plus fort pour la soutenir.

\- Oui je veux savoir. Répondit Emmett d'une voix grinçante. C'est ce que je te demande depuis le début.

\- Emmett baisse d'un ton devant ta soeur. Grognais je de nouveau alors que Bella posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Une semaine avant les vacances, c'était le samedi soir et je voulais être un peu seule pour réfflèchir, à savoir où je voulais vraiment passer mes vacances. Bella faisait une pose alors que je caressais tendrement son ventre par dessus son vêtement en regardant Emmett. Puis en rentrant, quelqu'un m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a emmené dans une petite ruelle sombre, certainement parce qu'il savait que peu de gens passé par là. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau regardant Jasper qui grimaçait pui moi. J'embrassais tendrement son front pour lui donner un peu de courage. Et j'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce mec m'avait frappé avant de.. de me violer. Je pouvais pas me défendre et je ne savais pas qui c'était jusqu'à maintenant.

Je regardais Jasper qui palissait à vu d'oeil comprenant enfin la situation. Il regarda un instant Bella puis moi et secoua la tête comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire. Je posais mon regard sur Emmett qui lui fixait sa soeur droit dans les yeux alors que des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Qui c'était Bella? Demanda rageusement son frère.

\- C'était Mickaël! Lâcha Bella en baissant la tête.


	12. La vengeance en perspective

Point de vue d'Emmett :

Trois mots raisonnaient continuellement dans ma tête. Bella. Viol. Mickaël. Ma petite soeur avait était violé par Mickaël, Bella avait vécu et depuis plusieurs mois elle vivait avec ce secret qui devait la ronger et moi son propre frère n'avait pas était là pour elle.

Son comportement depuis qu'elle était revenue, son retour brutal, son anxiété en permanence, sa peur de sortir, sa peur qu'on l'approche de trop près par surprise et qu'on la touche, tout me revenais en plein fouet et moi je n'avais rien vu alors que j'aurais du m'en douter.

Je voyais Jasper monter les escaliers malgré que mon regard était toujours posé sur ma soeur. J'entendis Alice et Rosalie pleuraient puis elles s'avançaient vers ma soeur puis elles se prenaient toute les trois dans les bras. J'étais anéantis, je me sentais comme une grosse merde qui n'avait pas su protéger sa soeur. J'étais fou de rage et je tenais bon pour ne pas m'éffondrer.

J'avais parlé à ce sale type pendant toute cette semaine, devant son ami alors que ce mec avait abusé de Bella. Puis je compris que je l'avais défendu face à Edward qui lui était mon meilleur ami. Il voulait le tuer et je l'avais empêché mettant en péril mon amitié avec lui. Il n'allait jamais me pardonner ce qui était normal, il avait était le seul à protéger ma soeur pourtant il m'avait averti d'ouvrir les yeux et moi je n'avais rien fait de plus que de protéger un connard.

Je secouais la tête alors que je m'énervais tout seul puis je pris ma veste dans le seul but de pouvoir me racheter au près des personnes que je mettais mis à dos. Je voulais retrouver ma petite soeur et renouer avec elle ainsi que mon meilleur ami. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, j'ai était stopé par ma soeur.

\- Où est ce que tu vas? Me demanda ma soeur en sanglotant toujours.

\- Je vais finir le travail qu'Edward a commencé. Répondis je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Non je t'en supplis, ne fait rien. Me supplia ma soeur en s'approchant de moi après avoir repoussé ses amis.

Je regardais ma soeur dans les yeux en passant ma main dans mes cheveux tirant dessus pour avoir les idées clair quand j'entendis un boum mais personne dans la pièce ni faisait attention.

\- Bella, une force puissante , m'oblige à allé le voir et le castrer définitivement se putain de connard. Avouais je en serrant les poings.

\- Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie, reste ici avec moi. Je m'en voudrais tellement si il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. S'exclamait elle abattu en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient toujours.

\- Bella! Soufflais je en fermant les yeux.

J'essayais de savoir ce que je devais faire quand un autre boum retentit de nouveaux alors qu'une partie de moi me disait de rester au près de ma soeur et l'autre me disait de partir afin d'en finir avec lui.

\- Tu ne pourras pas changer le passé de toute façon. M'avertissait Alice en haussant les épaules ce qui était vrai.

\- On devrait rester ici, au moins pour cette nuit. Proposa Bella en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Appelle ton père pour le prévenir, je ferais de même avec mes parents. Me disait Edward froidement alors qu'il allait prendre Bella dans ses bras.

\- Hum.. d'accord. Soupirais je finalement après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Jasper il est partie où au faite? Demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

Point de vue de Jasper :

Après la révélation de Bella, je m'étais isolé dans la salle de bain en faisant les cent pas agrippant nerveusement mes cheveux. J'en revenais pas, Mickaël qui était mon sois disant meilleur ami n'était autre qu'un violeur, il avait violé ma propre cousine. Je comprenais enfin la réaction de Bella, le fait qu'elle était partie de chez elle. Et celle d'Edward. Je secouais la tête en soupirant d'enervement.

Comment n'ai-je pu ne rien voir, je connaissais suffisament Bella pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de personne à mentir où réagir pour un rien. Mais je n'avais foutrement rien vu, j'étais un idiot de première et je m'en voulais pour ça. Ayant envie de me défouler, je mettais un coup de point dans le mur aussi fort que possible imaginant la tête de Mickaël mais la douleur ne vennait pas, surement parce que j'étais trop sur les nerfs pour sentir quoi que se soit. Après un moment, je mettais un autre coup de poing et je commençais à sentir une douleur.

Malgrè ça, j'arrivais pas à me calmer, j'avais besoin de me défouler autrement. Alors que je me posais sur le rebord de la beignoir, je repensais au dernier événement puis je me rendis compte que Bella ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir agit ainsi durant toute cette semaine. Emmett et les autres me détesteront d'avoir mis en avant celui qui était sencé être mon meilleur pote au lieu de ma famille.

\- Jasper tu es là? C'est toi qui tape dans les murs? Demanda Edward depuis le couloir.

\- Je suis là et oui c'est moi désolé. Répondis je en sortant de la pièce.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jasper tu saigne! Cria Alice horrifié en regardant ma main.

\- Jazz, qu'est ce que tu as fait? Me demanda Bella en regardant longuement ma main.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne sens même pas la douleur. Ssoufflais je en regardant fixement ma main n'osant pas les affronter du regard.

\- On devrait appelé papa, ça pourrait s'infecter si on ne désinsfecte pas. Suggéra Rosalie en se tournant certainement vers son frère ou sa soeur.

\- Non, je vais partir de toute façon et encore désolé. Marmonnais je alors que je commençais à ressentir la douleur.

\- Quoi? Mais non tu reste avec nous. Emmett prèvient papa. Ordonna Bella alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

\- Je m'en veux tellement Bella, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je n'ai rien vu, je suis stupide je..

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as était là pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. Me coupa Bella en prenant ma main en sang.

\- Non tout est de ma faute. Me lamentais je en soupirant.

\- C'est sûre que tu as de drôle de pote. Me rappela Edward séchement alors que j'osais afin l'affronter du regard.

\- Edward! Ce n'est en aucun cas de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Le reprimenda Alice en me regardant.

\- Si, il a raison. Tout est de ma faute, il voulait me voir mais je n'étais pas chez moi alors il a vu Bella et il l'a.. Mes parents on du lui dire que j'étais ici maintenant et il a surement voulu me rejoindre ça ne doit pas être un hasard. M'enervais je en serrant les poings malgrè la douleur.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui le pousse à faire ça. Grogna ma couisne en me fusillant du regard alors qu'Emmett revenait.

\- C'est bon, si tes parents veulent bien Edward, on peut rester ici. Nous informa Emmett en s'approchant.

\- Bella tu dois porter plainte. L'avertissait Edward en la regardant.

\- Hors de question, je ne veux pas que mon père le sache, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs, je veux juste oublier. Répondit Bella en se braquant.

\- Tu dois le faire Bella, tu n'oubliera pas sinon sachant qu'il sera toujours là. L'informa Alice en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

\- Tu dois faire ça pour tourner la page et ça te soulagera en sachant qu'il sera puni. Reprit Rosalie alors qu'elle se blottissait contre Emmett.

\- Et on sera là pour toi Bella, quoi qu'il arrive. Souffla Emmett pour la rassurer.

\- Ecoutez, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on ne parle plus de ça pour aujourd'hui s'il vous plait. Et s'il vous plait ne dites rien à vos parents. Demanda Bella à l'intention d'Edward, Alice et Rosalie.

\- Promis on ne dira rien. Promit Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras alors qu'elle relâcha ma main. Et pour le reste on verra ça demain. Continua t-il en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

Edward était vraiment le mec fait pour elle, il était le seul à pouvoir la détendre et je savais qu'il pouvait la protéger comme personne d'autre ici.

Point de vue d'Edward :

On avait tous décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé devant mes parents même si c'était difficile pour moi de faire comme si tout allait bien avec Emmett et Jasper alors que j'étais encore remontais mais pour Bella j'étais prêt à tout.

Quand ma mère rentra suivit de peu par ma mère, j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'il y avait quelques chose qui cloché mais par chance ils ne posaient aucune question. Puis mon père c'était occupé de la main du cousin d'Emmett lui faisant un bandage qu'il devait garder pendant quelques jours. Quand le dîné était prêt, aucun de nous ne mangé sauf Bella qui avait fait l'effort de se joindre à mes parents dans la cuisne.

Tout le monde déprimaient dans la pièce et personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit puis Alice se leva pour mettre un DVD pour remplir la pièce mais personne ne regardait vraiment. C'était un vrai carnage on sentait le malaise à des kilomètre à la ronde.

Quand Bella revenait en plein milieu du film, elle s'installa à mes côtés et je l'avais prise dans mes bras l'embrassant doucement avant de lui adresser un sourire et elle se blottissait contre moi nichant sa tête contre mon cou. A la fin du film, je me levais puis me tournais vers les garçons alors que mes parents étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

\- Jasper, Emmett vous pouvez venir? Demandais je en les regardant.

\- Vous allez où? Demanda Bella en me regardant.

\- On va faire un tour dehors, j'ai besoin de règlé quelques comptes avec eux. La rassurais je en lui souriant doucement.

\- Les filles, on a cas aller dans ma chambre en attendant qu'ils reviennent. Proposa Alice aux deux filles.

Bella hocha la tête puis les trois filles monta à l'étage alors que moi je me dirigeais dehors avec les mecs. Pendant tout le film j'avais réfflèchis à tout un tas de choses en arrivant à la conclusion que si ils étaient avec moi sur le coup, je pourrais certaiment les pardonner.

\- De quoi veux tu qu'on parle? Demanda Emmett après un moment brisant le silence.

\- Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi si je vous dis que Mickaël ne peux pas s'en sortir comme ça et qu'il ne doit pas resté ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. N'est ce pas? Demandais je en leurs faisant face fronçant les sourcils attendant leurs accords.

\- Bien sûre que je marche avec toi! C'est de ma petite soeur qu'il est question. Je veux juste qu'elle soit comme avant. Soupira Emmett en hochant la tête.

\- Et toi Jasper est ce que tu es avec nous? Je peux compter sur toi? Grognais je en le fixant.

\- Je.. c'est compliqué. Il a était mon meilleur ami depuis tant d'année j'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée. Soupira t-il affrontant par la suite mon regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors qu'il a fait du mal à Bella. Ecoute, je comprend que tu sois mal, que se soit impensable mais merde, ouvre les yeux Bella ne mentirait pas sur un truc comme ça et tu le sais autant que moi. Marmonna Emmett en essayant de se contenir à ne pas lui gueuler dessus.

\- C'est bon je marche avec vous. Ce n'est pas un problème je ferais tout pour venger Bella. S'exclama enfin Jasper ce qui me soulagea quelque peu en voyant qu'il était tout de même pour sa cousine.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai un plan et j'ai besoin de vous deux. Mais ça reste entre nous personne ne doit être au courant, même pas les filles. Donc ça va être très simple, Emmett il faudrait que tu..

\- Edward? Me coupa ma mère qui était à la porte.

\- On en parle plus tard! Marmonais je puis je me retournais faisant face à ma mère. Oui malman qu'est ce que tu as? La questionnais je en lui adressant un sourire pour ne pas l'inquièter.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout n'est ce pas? Même vous les garçon. Nous disait elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui je le sais maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Soupirais je sachant qu'on ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Elle nous adressa un sourire puis elle nous souhaita une bonne nuit avant de rentrer pour aller se coucher. Je secouais en grimaçant car je savais que c'était tendu entre nous, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait calculé à ce point. Je regardais les mecs qui eux observé toujours la porte. Je me raclais la gorge pour avoir leurs attention puis je leurs avertissais qu'ils devraient vraiment garder tout ça pour eux.

\- Ma mère ne cherchera pas plus loin, donc on sourit et tout va bien. Grognais je en secouant la tête.

\- Si tu nous parlé de ton plan. Reprit Emmett avec impatience.

\- Edward? M'appella Bella qui venait à son tour de sortir.

\- Oui? Répondis je en la regardant essayant de ne pas m'enerver plus.

\- Je.. je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit? Me demanda t-elle timidement sachant qu'il y avait son frère.

\- Oui, je te rejoint dans quelques minutes. Approuvais je en lui adressant un sourire sincère sachant que ma punition était levé.

Bella referma la porte derrère elle puis je faisais de nouveau fasse à mes amis qui me fixé et je lâchais un soupire ne voulant pas parlé de ça avec eux. Je ne leurs avais pas tout à fait pardonné et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça arrivera. Je n'étais pas prêt pour le moment et ils savaient que ça allé prendre du temps.

\- Bon je vais rejoindre Bella, je vous expliquerais tout ça demain. Les avertissais je en haussant les épaules.

\- Expliquer quoi? Demanda Alice qui se trouvé derrière moi.

Je sursautais ainsi que les garçons ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivait. Je serrais les poings ne pouvant plus me contenir. Je me retournais pour la regarder puis je la fusillais du regard. C'était peut être ma soeur et je l'aimais plus que tout mais là, j'étais à bout de nerf d'être toujours coupé.

\- Putain Alice tu ne peux pas..

\- Au faite je voulais savoir depuis quand Edward et Bella sortaient ensemble et lui faire ma petite leçon de moral. Me coupa Emmett en répondant sérieusement à ma soeur.

\- Oh! D'accord, bonne nuit les garçons. Rosalie dort dans ma chambre, Emmett tu prends sa chambre avec Jasper. Les informa Alice avant de rentrer.

Moi je regardais Emmett, il voulait me faire une leçon de moral? Il était sérieux? Non parce que si quelqu'un devait faire une leçon de moral par apport à Bella ça serait moi. J'étais le seul à être là quand elle était mal, à être là quand elle se mettait à huler la nuit pas lui. Je le fusillais du regard en grinçant des dents.

\- Tu es sérieux Emmett? Tu vas vraiment me faire une leçon de moral parce que je sors avec ta soeur? Je suis désolé mais tu devrais te le faire à toi même, j'ai étais le seul à être là pour elle, pas toi. Crachais je hors de moi serrant les poings tendu.

\- C'est bon plus personne est là, on n'en reparle demain pour le plan alors? Demanda Emmett en m'ignorant royalement.

Je soupirais puis je rentrais à l'intérieur de la villa me rendant dans ma chambre rejoindre Bella sans m'occuper des deux autres. Alors que je montais les escaliers, j'espèrais qu'une seule chose, que mon plan marche afin de faire partir l'autre connard d'ici et que Bella puisse enfin détendu.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, j'entendis Bella qui pleurait je me déshabillais repidement avant de la rejoindre dans le lit, m'approchant d'elle puis je l'avais prise dans mes bras embrassant son cou et lui soufflant un je t'aime qui l'avait calmé aussitôt puis elle se blottissait contre moi. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après et je l'avais rejoint.

Point de vue d'Emmett :

Deux semaines c'était écroulé depuis que j'avais appris la vérité concernant ma soeur. Edward nous avait fait par de son plan et j'avais accepté directement alors que Jasper lui avait accepté mais on voyait bien qu'il était toujours perdu. Je pouvais le comprendre, du moins une partie de moi le pouvait. C'était ton pote après tout comme ça aurait pu être le mien et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis à sa place.

Concernant le plan qu'avait prévu Edward, j'avais du demander à mon père si il pouvait me fournir quatre micros et quatre oreillettes, étant devenu chef de la police, il avait accès ces gadgets, on pensait donc que ça serait simple comme c'était mon père sauf que celui si avait refusé de m'en prêter car il ne savait pas pour quel utilisation j'allais m'en servir, il m'avait dit que ce n'était pas des jouets.

Jasper qui était avec moi ce jour là, il avait prit les devant plus détendu que jamais et il avait informé Charlie qu'on devait faire des expèriences en groupe et que nous, on voulait faire un genre d'infiltration. Je l'avais regardé du coin de l'oeil le remerciant silencieusement sachant que mentir à mon père il l'aurait vu tout de suite.

Mon père avait d'abord fronçait les sourcils en nous regardant tour à tour et pour réponse j'avais haussé les épaules ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre puis quand il nous posa des questions, je laissais le soin à Jasper de lui répondre alors que moi je suivais leurs échanges en restant silencieux, répondant seulement quand il le faillait. Suite à ça, il avait finit par accepter en nous les fournissant que quelques jours plus tard comme il ne pouvait pas en avoir en un claquement de doigt.

Depuis qu'Edward nous avait mit au courant de son plan, au lycée c'était une tout autre histoire et c'était devenu très compliqué à jouer le jeu. D'une part, Edward et Bella étaient seuls dans leurs coins, à faire croire qu'on était toujours en froid ensemble afin que Mickaël ne se doute de rien. Et d'une autre part, je voyais ce mec d'un autre oeil et je remarquais les regards insistant qu'il posa sur ma soeur et moi je devais juste me contenir comme si de rien était alors que l'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa sale gueule, m'avait effleuré l'esprit plus d'une fois.

Alors que j'étais chez moi, installé sur le canapé zappant les chaines de la télé depuis un bon moment, je regardais rapidement l'heure puis je me levais pour rejoindre ma soeur pour l'avertir que dans une demi heure, on allait chez Edward car il était seul chez lui comme Alice était partie voir Jacob avec Rosalie ce qui au final, nous arrangeaient vraiment pour enfin rêgler le dernier détail du plan afin qu'on puisse le mettre à exécution mais pour cela, il fallait mettre ma soeur au courant et j'avais la trouille.

Pendant que Jasper prenait sa douche et que Bella finissait de se préparer, j'entrais dans ma chambre pour prendre un sac puis je mettais les micros et les oreillettes à l'intérieur. Quand Carlisle arriva devant la maison, on sortait de la maison, mon sac sur le dos fermant la porte derrière moi puis on le saluait et il nous emmenait à la villa avant de partir à son travail. Quand on arriva, on le remerciait puis entra à l'intérieur de la maison rejoindre Edward.

Après un moment, alors qu'on était installé dans le salon, Jasper, Edward et moi on se jetait des regards ce qui n'échappait pas à Bella qui après avoir soupiré, nous regarda tour à tour fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me cachez? Grogna t-elle irrité.

\- Qui lui dit? Demanda Jasper en grimaçant.

\- Me dire quoi? Quest ce que vous me cachez? S'agaça Bella en nous fusillant du regard.

\- Bella, on a mit en place un plan depuis plusieurs jours. Lui avoua Edward en la regardant droit dans les yeux. On va te venger de Mickaël. Continua Edward avant de s'arrêter et je compris qu'il n'arriverais pas à lui dire la suite.

\- Et pour que ça marche comme on le voudrait, il faudrait que tu sois dans le plan. Repris je en évitant son regard.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? S'écria t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai pu avoir des micros pour chacun de nous ainsi que des oreillettes par papa. Ne tt'inquiète pas, j'ai dis que c'était pour une expèrience pour un cours. La rassurais je en voyant qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

\- Le but c'est le pièger, de le prendre à son propre jeu. Tu devras te retrouver seule, qu'il le voit ainsi on entendra tout, et tu nous entendra. On ne sera pas loin pour ne pas qu'il aille trop loin pour intervenir. L'informa Jasper en regardant sa cousine.

\- Non je ne peux pas, vous pouvez pas me demander de faire ça. Paniqua Bella en se reculant de quelques pas.

\- Bella regarde moi. Lui ordonna gentiment Edward en s'approchant d'elle. Je serais là et il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promet sur ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ma vie. Fait moi confiance. Lui souffla t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je.. j'ai peur de lui. Murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux se blottisant dans ses bras.

\- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu le fasse. Pour qu'il ne puisse plus revenir ici. Il nous faux juste une preuve et les choses iront mieux pour toi ensuite. Soufflais je à ma soeur en m'approchant aussi d'elle et Jasper faisait de même.

\- J'aurais une caméra sur moi, et avec ce que je filmerais, il ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici. La rassura Jasper en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Après un moment d'hésitation, ma soeur accepta à contre coeur et je m'en voulais de lui faire vivre ça. J'avais l'impression de la jeter dans la gueule du loup. On l'invertit que ça devait rester entre nous, que les filles ne devaient rien savoir sur ça elle hocha simplement la tête puis je l'avais prise dans mes bras en la serrant contre moi.

Maintenant que tout était en place, demain sera une grosse journée pour nous tous. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que ça foire sinon il allait comprendre et jamais on pourra l'avoir. On avait tout récapitulé pour être sur que tout était bien en place, que chacun avait bien comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Dans la soirée, Charlie était venu nous chercher. On lui avait raconté que l'on avait travaillé sur notre projet et que tout était au point. Pendant le repas, je voyais que Bella était inquiète et discrètement, Jasper essayait de la rassurer alors qu'il était installé à ses côtés. Au moment de nous coucher, Bella me demanda si elle pouvait dormir avec moi et j'avais accepté la laissant entrer dans ma chambre alors que mon cousin était dans la sienne et on s'endormit après avoir un peu discuter.


	13. L'heure de la vengeance à sonné

Point de vue de Bella:

Je me levais avec une boule au ventre tellement que j'étais stressé par la peur qui me rongeais en sachant ce qui allait m'attendre aujourd'hui. J'avais peur de le revoir, peur de devoir être à nouveau proche de lui, peur de le voir me sourire avec cet air pervers qu'il m'adressait lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur moi. Ce fameux sourire qui hanté mes nuits lorsque je me réveillais en pleine crise au cause d'un cauchemard dont il faisait partie.

Je prenais mes vêtements avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche qui me détendait quelque peu. Je voulais penser à autre chose mais c'était impossible pour le moment et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était que cette journée se termine pour que je puisse reprendre une vie des plus normal sans avoir peur de me retrouver seule.

Une fois que j'étais enfin prête, je me coiffais rapidement attachant mes cheveux d'une queue de cheval puis je descendis dans la cuisine où se trouver déjà mon frère avec mon cousin. Je souriais doucement en m'approchant d'eux leurs déposant un baisé sur leurs joues.

\- Bonjour tout les deux! Les saluais je allant par la suite m'installer sur une chaise.

\- Bonjour toute seule. Me saluaient Emmett et Jasper en souriant amusé.

Je roulais des yeux puis je commençais à prendre mon petit déjeuné tranquillement pendant que mon frère embêtait Jasper à mon plus grand bonheur n'étant pas celle qu'il embétait pour une fois. Mon père étant partie au travail très tôt ce matin je fronçais les sourcils lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et ce fermer ensuite. Lorsque je voyais Edward nous rejoindre, je lui adressais un sourire en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

\- Bonjour tout le mon..

\- Non Edward ne dis surtout pas ça. Le coupais je en grimaçant montrant les garçons d'un signe de tête.

\- Sérieux Bella, tu aurais pu le laisser dire. Marmonna Emmett en soupirant avant de continuer son petit déjeuné.

Edward qui s'approchait de moi, m'embrassa tendrement avant de saluer Emmett et Jasper d'une poignet de main puis il s'installait à mes côtés et je lui racontais la petite blague qu'avait trouvé les deux imbéciles puis il pouffait de rire comprenant pourquoi je l'avais coupé.

Lorsqu'on avait tous finit notre petit déjeuné, on alla se rendre dans le salon puis Emmett alla chercher une boite dans laquelle mon père nous avait laissé ce dont on avait besoin. Me rendant compte qu'on approhait de plus en plus du plan, je commençais à me sentir mal. Edward prenait un micro pour l'accrocher à ma veste alors que Jasper me tendait une oreillette que je mettais à mon oreille.

Les garçons faisaient de même, puis comme Charlie avait expliqué comment ça fonctionner aux garçons, il essayait de faire je ne sais quoi afin que tout soit connecter. Puis une fois que tout était en marche, on prenait nos sac et on allait dans la voiture et Emmett récupitulait notre plan pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Alors Jasper, tu invite l'autre connard à manger avec nous. Ensuite après avoir mangé, on va laisser Bella toute seule pendant que Jasper et moi on va se cacher sans pour autant les perdre de vus. Pendant que vous parlerez, votre conversation sera enregistrer donc Bella il faut absolument que tu fasse la fille naïve en pensant qu'il ne te fera rien, parce qu'il sait maintenant que tu es la cousine de Jasper. De toute façon on entendra tout, et tu nous entendra donc essaye de ne pas trop t'inquièter il ne pourra rien t'arriver car on sera tout près de toi. Pendant ce temps Edward ira voir le directeur et..

\- Mais si il ne fait rien, Edward appellera le directeur pour rien et dans ce cas là. Le coupais je en secouant la tête.

\- Bella un malade comme ça, il se dira seulement que tu es seule donc qu'il aura encore une chance de recommencer sachant que tu n'as rien dis la première fois. Puis Edward dira qu'il y a un problème dehors, et dans la précipitation il le suivra pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Murmura Emmett alors qu'Edward conduisait sa voiture en écoutant attentivement.

\- Merci beaucoup mais je lui sors quoi moi? Qu'il y a une bagarre? Qu'une fille se fait agresser? Cria Edward en colère serrant le volant de ses mains sachant qu'il n'était pas pour ce plan là.

\- Emmett continue s'il te plait. Lui demandais je pour en finir posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le calmer un peu.

\- Au final soit le directeur arrive à temps donc il le prendra sur le fait ou alors on interviendra et on fera écouter l'enregistrement de plus Jasper aura une caméra pour tout filmer. Dans les deux cas pour la suite on avisera ce qu'il se passera en sachant parfaite ce qui pourra se passer ensuite. Finit par expliquer mon frère en grimaçant.

Lorsqu'on arriva au lycée, Edward se garra sur le parking, puis on descendait tous et j'allais directement dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement. Il savait que j'avais peur et il était le seul à savoir me rassurer et pour ça je lui devais beaucoup parce qu'il me faisait sentir bien et qu'il était avant tout mon meilleur ami.

La matinée passa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût mais je devais faire avec. Quand je quittais la salle de cours, Edward m'attendait dans le couloir puis il me prenait dans ses bras en me serrant comme pour nous donner du courage pour ce qui allait suivre. On se rendait ensuite au réfectoire où étaient déjà installés mon frère, Jasper et le connard. J'affichais un sourire en serrant la main d'Edward puis on s'installait à la table.

\- Hey Bell's comment s'est passée ta matinée? Me demanda Emmett en souriant faussement.

\- Une matinée de cours comme une autre! Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon bébé viens t'assoire sur mes genoux s'il te plait. Me suplia t-il du regard.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me le répéte une deux fois. Je m'assis sur lui et il m'embrassa amoureusement avec beaucoup de passion et mais je pouvais aussi ressentir son inquiètude. On mangeait rapidement sans que personne ne parle, je sentais par moment le regard de Mickael sur moi et ça me rendais mal à l'aise. Une fois finis, je me sentis nerveuse car je savais que notre plan allaient commencer.

\- Bon mon coeur je vais y aller, on se rejoint après les cours? Me demanda Edward un peu nerveux.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. Lui répondis je en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Puis il se leva alors que j'activais rapidement mon oreillette et mon micro discrètement et Jasper et Emmett quittaient eux aussi le réfectoire en me laissant seule avec Mickeal. Je me tendais alors qu'il me regardait avec des yeux comme s'il avait gagner la partie.

Point de vue de Mickael:

Maintenant j'étais seul avec Bella celle à qui j'avais infliger les pires tortures. Je le savais qu'elle n'en avait pas parler car elle aurait penser que personne la croirait vu que son cousin était mon meilleur ami et qu'il me connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Alors Bella comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois? Lui dis je sadiquement en croisement mes bras sur mon torse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Cracha t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

\- Je te veux toi, maintenant suis moi sinon je dirais plein de truc sur toi à tout le lycée. La menassais-je en levant.

Elle commençait à trembler à vu d'oeil me suivant derrière moi me demandant où on aller. Je ne répondis pas, j'étais seulement heureux de savoir que je pouvais en faire tout ce que je voulais. Je commençais à la touché puis elle me giffla.

Poind de vue de Bella:

Je le suivais sans rien dire malgrè mes tremblement incontrôlable j'avais réellement peur car tout me revenait en mêmoire malgré moi. Mon frère me demandait de lui demander où on allait mais celui ci n'avait pas répondu m'ignorant royalement. Il me dirigea dans le petit parc près du lycée, cachait ferrière des buissons. Il commença à me toucher mais je le giflais par réflexe.

Alors qu'il m'entraina un peu plus loin, surement être à l'abri du moindre regard de personnes qui passerait par là, j'avais pendant quelques secondes fermaient les yeux. J'avais tellement peur que j'en tremblais d'avance alors que dans l'oreillette j'entendis Emmett dire à Edward où je me trouvais.

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas. Murmurais je sachant qu'il m'entendait très bien.

\- Parce qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de toi. Répondis le connard en souriant sadiquement alors que j'entendis des grognement dans l'oreillette signe que c'était faux.

-Bella, on attend juste qu'il.. qu'il agisse. Je suis désolé faut qu'on ai un maximum de preuve. Fait exprès de tomber pour voir comment il va réagir. Me demanda Jasper alors que je fermais les yeux.

\- Mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, dans deux minutes je vais chercher le directeur. Me rassura Edward alors que je soufflais simplement.

\- Petite soeur, je vous vois ne t'inquiète surtout pas, il n'arrivera pas à ces fin. Me rassura à son tour Emmett.

Mickael me poussa un peu plus violement et je tombais par terre comment me l'avait conseillé Jasper, et il se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant. Je le repoussais en criant le plus fort possible de me laisser me laissant envahir par la peur alors que je commençais à s'englotter en tremblant de tout mes membres.

Point de vue d'Edward:

J'entendis Bella crier, elle avait tellement peur, je le sentais et j'avais l'impression d'être impuissant. Affoler qu'il puisse abuser d'elle, j'entrais en trombe dans le bureau du directeur le prévenant qu'il y avait une agression. C'est en courrant que je rejoignais le parc le directeur sur mes talons. Je courais le plus vite possible en pestant contre moi de cette idée à la con. Savoir qu'il pouvait la toucher me rendait malade et j'avais qu'une idée en tête, le tuer.

Alors que j'arrivais au parc, je me dirigeais vers les cris et voyais au loin Bella se débattre et sas attendre je me jettais sur Mickael en le repoussant le plus fort possible de ma copine.

\- Sale connard qu'est ce que tu as fais à ma copine je vais te tuer. Criais je hors de moi en lui assénant un coup au visage.

Alors que je me défoulais sur lui, le directeur arriva derrière moi essayant de me repousser mais les sanglots de Bella me donnait envie de continuer. Je jetais un rapidement coup d'oeil vers elle et la trouvait dans les bras de son frère et Jasper m'arrêta d'un coup alors que le directeur releva Mickael, puis il nous demanda de le suivre.

Essayant de me calmer durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau, je mettais pas rendu compte que des larmes de rage avait envahi mon visage. Lorsqu'on rentra tous dans la pièce, je m'approchais de Bella et elle nicha sa tête contre mon cou en pleurant à chaude larmes et j'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle.

\- Mon amour, je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ça. Murmurais je à son oreille en la bercant.

\- Je t'aime encore plus. Répondit elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Que c'est il passé exactement? Demanda le directeur en nous regardant tour à tour.

Mickael était le premier à répondre accusant Bella de l'avoir allumé ce qui n'avait ni queue ni tête puis je pris ensuite la parole de ce qui c'était vraiment passé de sa première tentative qu'il avait malheureusement réussie à celle d'aujourd'hui avec preuve à l'appuis.

Le directeur appela ensuite les parents de Mickeal, les miens et ceux des jumeaux ainsi que la police et les ambulances. Par chance, Charlie était chérif de police et mon père medecin. On attendait dans le burreau toujours Bella dans mes bras en jettant des regards noirs à l'autre fils de pute.

Lorsque le père de Bella accompagné de mes parents entra dans le burreau, Bella se cacha honteuse dans mes bras alors que son père alla vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se confondait en escuse de n'avoir rien vu depuis son retour en sachant qu'il savait qu'elle était très mal depuis son retour. Par la suite il embarqua Mickael au poste de police demandant à mes parents de prendre soin de sa fille ceux qu'ils acceptaient.

Emmett s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne parte, lui donnant des preuves de l'agression se sentant coupable de ne rien avoir dit avant puis les parents de se fumié arrivaient juste à tant suivant Charlie.

Alors qu'on était tous chez moi, Carlisle prenait soin de Bella essayant de savoir tout ce qui c'était passé et elle raconta tout dans les moindre détails. Il lui conseilla de porter plainte avec notre témoignage à tous ce qu'on accepta. Bella s'endormit peu de temps après dans mes bras puis on attendait tous l'arrivé de Charlie.


End file.
